It's A Funny Story
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Ashton felt unwanted in her world but that all changes when she is zapped into the world of TMNT ...rly suck at summaries so plz dont judge this by it's cover ! Raph X OC might be rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) **This is my first time at this so plz bare with me !

Ashton was leaning up against the kitchen counter waiting for her popcorn to be done. Tonight was Friday A.K.A movie night. She already picked out a movie to watch. Though being seventeen people wouldn't expect her to pick the new TMNT movie to watch. She would pick out one night to have a full out Ninja Turtle Marathon.

The sweet sound of kernels popping brought a slight smile onto her face. She crossed her arms and let out a sigh. Ashton loved watching movies ,but she hated that it was always alone. She was never good at making friends...actually she flat out sucked at it! After many conversations that lead to an awkward silence she just gave up. The only one at her highschool that even remotley interacts with her is her cousin, Emma. Emma understands why Ashton is ...well...Ashton. She tries to bring her out of "her shell" by dragging her to parties or the occational study group. Hell She barley even understands half the stuff they discuss about. Makeup was a foriegn to her along with advance trig ratios...how can her cousin keep up with good grades and still have time to think about mundane things like cometics?

The sound of the timer going off snapped Ashton out of her trance. She grabbed the bag and ripped it open. She was greeted with a huge wiff of melted butter and slightly burnt popcorn. A slow rise of steam rose from the bag as she dumped her butterey,salty,crunchy snack in a plastic red bowl.

Ashton carried the bowl to the living room were her movie awaited for her to press play. She put a handfull of popcorn in her mouth before grabbing the remote and hitting the play button. The famialar music of the opening scene filled the quit house.

A few minutes passed and she was already at her favorite part. It was when they introduce Rapheal into the plot. He was her favorite turtle. She loved his bad boy attitude along with the hidden sweet and caring guy thats underneth the tough exterior. She smirked when he went into "Night Watcher Mode" and sped off to the bank roberey. She laughed at the guy with the toaster.

"Why would a bank have a toaster?",she asked herself. She shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Just when Leo was about to leave April alone in the cave, a large vortex swirled out of the screen. Ashton stared wideyed at the swirlinig form. She slowly got up and did what any other teenager would do if there was a vortex randomly in their living room, she poked it. Her finger was cuked in and slightly tickled her skin. She giggled a little and pulled her finger out. Feeling a bit brave and curious she plunged her whole arm into the vortex.

Her body felt an electric rush through her viens. She yelped when the vortex's pull grew stronger and she felt herself being pulled in. In a flash of white light Ashton was gone and the t.v.'s screen was now blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE SEWERS OF NEW YORK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey was gaining speed on his board as he grind his way down an old stairway. He whooped and hollered as he kicked off and spun across some piping. A huge gap apeared between a subway station and a small water system. He gianed speed and shot through the air just grazing a passing rail car **(A.N) Yeah...i don't know what they are called so im going to stick with this for now! My apologies to any New Yorkers or/and City Dwelers out there!) **

Just as Mikey was about to stick the landing something shot out at him and crashed landed them both into a brick wall. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. He gagged and sputtered out a mess of hair that got cuaght in his mouth. _Wait...hair? Since when did I have hair?_ Mikey frowned and looked down apparently at the wrong time. He hit his head hard and was rewarded with a small gasp.

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~

Ashton gasped as she rubbed her forhead. _No way! That's Mikey! THE Mikchelangelo! If he's here then that means...OK I have no clue just yet what the hell that means but who cares ! I'm face to face with Mikey ! _ He looked better in person. His baby blue eyes stared at her with a mixture of confusion, fear, and...excitement..mybe. His face had some freckles on his cheeks that gave him a cuter look to him. She smiled at him and nearly laughed when he gave her an even bigger toothey grin.

"Whoa, what's a dudette like you doing in a place like this?",he asked reaching for his skateboard.

She tilted her head and poked his arm and smiled widder when she felt the texture," WOW! You're real...I mean you're actually _real_!"

"Well yeah I'm real...,"he frowned a little," I mean last time I checked I was real. Wait a minute...You're not freaking out?" Mikey looked at her curiously.

Ashton giggled,"How can anyone freak out over someone sooooooo cute!" She blushed instantly at what she just said. _Smooth Ashton...real smooth._

Mikey luaghed and replied,"Well I _am_ the cute one...and funny one, and the brave one,plus the awsomer one, OH AND LETS NOT FORGET THE BATTEL NEXUS CHAMPION ONE !"

Ashton burst out laughing as he started flexing his muscles and fist pumped a few times. After his show boating he helped her to her feet. She looked around her surroundings for the first time and relized that she was abviously right under The Big Apple. The tunnel they were in was large and very long and seem to go on for miles on end.

She frowned and asked,"So, what now?"

"Well I know this usually reserved after the first date,but I have to take you home to get some things straightened out since you saw me...but...why were you down here anyways dudette?", Mikey looked at her expectantly.

"I...I wish I knew Mikey...I wish I knew."

**(A.N.) ok I wanted it to be longer but then I thought this would be a good stopping piont for now ! Promise the next chapters will be longer ! :D **

**Really hope you guys liked it ! **

**Raph: You're over doing it kid...**

**Me: *glares* TMNT is not mine they belong to someone else BUT! i do own my OC Ashton ! *grabs Ashton and duck tapes a sign to her back that says 'Stay Away she's Mine'* **

**Ashton: Why me? **

**Me: Be good ! ok ** **Mikey take it away ! **

**Mikey: Please review and come agian *waves* **


	2. Honey I'm Home?

**(A.N) Second Chappy up ! **

On the way to the lair Ashton told Mikey about the freaky vortex and about how in her world they were just made up characters from comics, cartoons, and even a few movies. He took the news a little too well...guesse you can say he took it like a fish to water. She was now trying not to attack the hyperactive orange clad turtle. Yeah on t.v. she loved him to death but now...she was starting to feel sorry for his brothers. _OK, Ashton just breathe in and out ...in ...out...in...out ...yeah...I can do this._

"Oh and did I mention how _I THE TURTLE TITAN won _the Battle Nexus !",he declared in his 'macho' voice and flexing as he leapt towards a bick wall.

Ashton felt her eye twitch,"Mikey, Mikey,Mikey ,MIKEY!" She forced a smile and gripped his shoulder,"As much as I would love a retelling of how you won, I think it's the end of the road for us so ...later perhaps?"

He blinked at her before turning to see the hidden entrance to the lair. He sighed in disapointment ,but quikly perked up again,"Yeah and now you get to meet my bros! It's been a while since we had _some_ sort of excitement!"

She smirked as he pulled the pipe and watched as it revieled the lair. Mikey ran in ahead of her and did a fancy flip while tossing his skateboard aside yelling," HEEEEEEEEEEEEERES Mikey!"

The only thing that welcomed them was the sound of some arcade games stuck on auto play. Mikey grumbled somthing under his breathe and went over to the living area and plopped on the couch.

Ashton slowly walked into the lair as the door shut behind her. _It's just like in the movie only now that I'm actually here...it's so different and the smell! It's almaost what I thought it would be...jade, some spice, and _(surprise,surprise) _a hint of pizza!_

She walked over to were Mikey was at and leaned against the arm rest. He turned on the t.v. to the news station. She glanced around until her eyes landed on Donnies work space. Ashton looked over at Mikey. He was way into the news reporter, so mybe a little snooping wont hurt.

She casually walked towards the cluttered computer space ;stealing sneaky glances for anyone watching. She paused doing a once over before eagerly siting down in Donnies swivel chair. She did an experimental spin in the chair and started giggleing like crazy. She nearlly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone slear their throat. Ashton nervously looked up to find Donnie staring at her with a riased eyeridge and arms crosssed.

She laughed nervously and slowly got up and out of the chair. _Oh shit..._ Mikey appeared behind him and was smileing like a mad man.

"Ashton, Donatello,"he pointed to me and then his brother,"Don, Ashton."

Donnie groaned and hid between his hands,"Mikey...what did you do?"

Ashton feeling a need to defend the orange clad turtle crossed her arms over her chest,"Donnie relax, it wasn't his fualt that I was zapped into _your_ world."

Donnie looked at her,"What do you mean _my _world...are you saying you're from a different dimension and some how landed in ours?" She could practicly see the wheels in that head of his turning. He started rambleing on and on how amazing this was.

"Yeah...well hard to believe that I'm talking to _the_ Donatello and in the lair! I mean this place on t.v. certainly dosen't do you justice."

Donnie blinked at that,"T.V.? So where you're from the whole world knows about us!"

She shrugged,"Well...anyone who has a television."

"I would love to run a full scan for any electrical pulses...If I can find the same pulse that cuased this 'vortex', I can try to recreate it so you can return to your world!"

"Good to hear!",she smiled. Ashton's stomach decided to make it's presence known. She blushed a little and mummbled about finding food.

She walked into the kitchen and managed to find some left over pizza that looked eadible. She fixed her a plate and sat down at the table. Mikey went back to watching the t.v. and Don went to work on some dohickey. **(A.N) want to get this done with - sry for any misspellings and grammar !)** Ashton took a bite out of her pizza and leaned back against her chair propping her feet on the table. She closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh in content. It's like she been here all her life. She felt ,for the first time, like this is where she belonged. What happend next would stay in her memory forever.

"Who da hell are who?",a familar gruff voice asked. Ashton opened her eyes to find Rapheal practicly giving her the death glare.

She cleared her throat," H...Hi, I'm Ashton." She mentally slapped herself for stuttering like an idiot. _Besides he wont go for a girl like me..._

He just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. He silently took a seat across from her and slung an arm around the back of the chair. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She took another bite out of her pizza before putting it down on her plate. Raph titled his head to the side and kept staring at her. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Ashton shifted in her seat,"Um...do I have somehting on my face ?"

He blinked and raised an eyeridge at her,"Pffft...who said I was starin' princess?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked,"Princess?"

Raph smirked," You look like da princess type." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes,"Why thank you I knew I meant that much to you." She dubbled over luaghing at the look he gave her.

"Yeah, yeah luagh it up !",even if his voice was harsh his eyes seem to soften a little.

She went back to eating the rest of her pizza when Donnie walked over to make another coffee round. He glanced over at Raph.

"Well look whose up.",By there was some hastilaty that ebbed it's way out.

Raph just grunted in response and looked at the floor. Mikey was shouting somthing about the Night Watcher. Ashton glanced over at Raph. He looked like he could hardly care.

"Mikey those glorey days are in the past. When are you going to move on and focus on your job?"

Raph scuffed and rolled his eyes...Donnie glared at him,"I bet you think he's just some hero."

He turned his attention to his little brother,"Beats sittin' around here doing nothin' while dirtbags run around free." **(A.N) Sry if I got any of these lines wrong! I'm trying to get as close to the movie as possible!)**

Don crossed his arms over his plasteron,"At least some of us are contributing around here...all you do is sleep all day!"

Ashton stiffened when Raph shot out of his chair sending it flying across the lair with a loud bang," Yeah, dats right ya got me all figured out! Ya tink ya know me but yer dead wrong!" Raph growled as he stepped closer to Donnie,"Oh an' anotherting!" He was about to hit Don and just has Donnie tried to dodge the blow...

"RAPHEAL!",Everyone froze and stared at the large humaniod rat dressed in a red,black trimmed, robes holding a walking stick,"Enough."

Raph smirked and turnd to walk out of the kitchen,"I tink I made my point." And with that he left them.

Donnie picked up his mug and grummbled,"Why didn't he leave for training..."

Master Splinter turned his attention to the purple cald turtle,"Donatello, your brother's home has become an empty shell...ever since Leonardo left he has closed himself off to cope with his absence.", he placed his fury hand ontop of his son's shoulder,"You must become patient with him and have strength for without it our family will be destroyed..."

Donnie looked down at the floor in thought before he grabbed his mug and went back to his work bench. Ashton removed her feet off the table and promptly stood at attention when Splinter turned to her.

She placed her fist in her hand and bowed respectfully,"It's an honour to meet you Master Splinter."

The rat returned the bow with a wary smile,"I am pleased to meet you as well Miss..."

"Parker...Ashton Parker."

His smile widdend,"Miss Parker. I assume you would like to know of our tale..."

"With all do respect Master Splinter I already know of your tale."

The rat gave her a puzzled look before nodding,"Perhaps we may discuss this in my quarters over some tea."

She smiled at their father,"I would love too."

**(A.N) Sooooooooo like it? love it? ...hate it?...Please like it ...or else! **

**Don: Or else what? **

**me:...*snaps fingers and grins evilly* No free cookie for you! MWHAHHAHhahhahA! **

**Don: Someone gave her sugar again ...didn't they? *face palms* **

**Mikey: YEEEEEAAAAAH ! Who would do that? *laughs nervously and runs away***

**me: *jumps up and down singing 'Call Me Mybe'* HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY...**

**Raph: I'll take care of dis *hits me with a baseball bat and drags me away* **

**Don: OOOOK ...well TMNT dosen't belong to me and Someone else wrote and owns the song 'Call Me Mybe' **

**me: *sits up while being dragged* Please review *passes out again* **


	3. Got a secreat, can ya keep it?

The lair was dark and quite tonight. everyone seemed to be asleep except for Ashton. Her talk with Master Splinter lasted alot longer then she thought. By the time she was dismissed by the gaint rat everyone retreated to their rooms...well...at least Mikey and Donie are in their rooms. She knew that Raph is probably out on pratroll playing Halloween again.

Ashton was huddled on the couch looking at apicture inside her small locket that she never takes off. It was her mother on one side and her father on the other. Yes she hated the man ...but...she still had a small child like hope left that he would come back. She ran her thumb over his picture. Her father gave her mother this for her birthday. When he left she threw it out the window cursing his name. Ashtoon was only ten...she felt so...weak...like she could have stopped him from leaving. Later that night she went outside and retreaved the locket. The only reason she kept it is so she could remember what he looked like. The pain still hurts; it never fully left her.

Ashton let her mind drift back to Splinters room. His last words played over and over again in her head. _He knew I carry this past still...he might not know what yet...but the fact that he actualy LOOKED at me ,scares me. _

_Flash back: Splinter's 'Pep talk'_

"You have come a long way, my child." Splinter sat in front of her gently holdiing a cup of green tea. He took a few good sips before continueing,"I know you must miss your family a great deal."

Ashton gave a tired smile," Well I do miss my mom...I mean...she's my mother. I'm suppose to miss her ...right ?" The wise rat stared at her for a momnet as if to figure out an unsolvable puzzle.

"What troubles you were you forced to carry?" She looked up at him. She felt her hand automaticly grab her locket.

"My family...is broken." She sighed,"I...don't really feel up to talk about it...yet...at..least..." She let her words hang in the air between them.

"I understand..." He finished his tea," Your mind is like a young seedling, if treated wrongly and not fully understood of certain wants and needs you become dry and thirst for something unreachable." She looked down trying to hide her unshed tears. "But, if treated with love and watered with care and patience...you will bloom into a beutiful blossom."

She looked up at the rat and couldn't resist the urge to just hug him and never let go. So...she did. He was surprised at first ,but then gently held her as she cried. She haven't cried in seven years. All her anger and sadness was built up inside her and now the dam was cracked and slowly leaking. When she was done crying she just clung to the old,wise,gentle rat. He was her temporairy anchor...he was the little push she needed.

_End of flash back _

She felt a few stray tears slide down her face. She quikly wiped them away and snapped the locket shut and put it under her shirt. She turned on the t.v. and seached through some channels. Ashton found the movie 'The God father' playing on a movie station and settled for that. She wraped her blanket up to her shoulders and leaned back against the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o Some where in New York ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rapheal stood on a roof top sliently gazing out at the city..._his _city. He still sported his Night Watcher outfit ,but his helmet was sat to the side. He just finished his nightly patrol. He kept makeing the list in his mind...replaying it over and over again...reliving in the glory of a winning battle. _Two, attempted rapes. One Bank robberey. Fifthteen, purse snatchers. Five, breakins. Three, drug dealers. All in a days work..._He mused. Only one hour is left until sunrise. He picked up his helmet and put it back on securely.

He ran across the building and jumped down into an alley below. Raph ran left then right until he found a manhole. He uncovered it and jumped down into the sweres. He walked through the tunnels briskley taking many sharp left and right turns. He finially made it to a dark corner were a metal door awauted him. He pressed in the code key and watched as the door opened for him. He took off his gear and placed them in his locker.

Raph put some more good use to his garage,where he parked his bikes. It started with the shell cycle and slowly grew into two harleys and two shell cycles that where perfect twins except in color. The orginal hot rod red and the new black gloss decked out in chrome these are his 'babies'.

He walked over to his work bench and grabbed a towel. He wipped off the sweat and grime off his face. he slowly worked on his arms and legs. He tossed the towel aside and started heading towards the kitchen. As he walked he stretched out his muscels, every now and then would hear a pop or crack in his joints.

He noticed the t.v was still on ,but kept his focus on his goal...the fridge. He took out a jug of milk and uncapped it. He got a wiff and was glad to find it still good and grabbed for a bowl. He poured some cereal into the bowl and smothered it with milk. Before he put it back up he took a swig from the jug and placed it back in the fridge. he triwled his spoon around before planting it in the bowel and scooping out some corn flakes and munching it down. He walked in the living room and sat down on the reclyner. Raph froze when he noticed _who _was laying passed out on the couch.

The dark haird brunette was laid out flat on the couch. Her arms curled under her and her knees was tucked into her stomach. Her hair gently framed her face and if she looked up it would be as if she was smileing. The soft glow of the t.v. formed a halo around her iluminating her porcelean skin.

Rapheal stared at her for a few more seconds before setting his bowl down on the coffee table. He picked up the red blancket that fell and placed it on her. He made sure it went to her shoulders and gently tucked her in. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own. He gently pushed away a few stray piece of hairs and rubbed his knuckle against her cheek ever so lightly. He smirked as she shifted a little in her sleep and let out a contented sigh. He went back over to where he was sitting and silently ate his cereal. Some reruns where on the sreen of 'Law and Order'. He focused on two things eating and t.v.; he mentally cursed himself for sneaking glances torwards Ashton. _Ashton...hell why can't I get er' outta my head... _She's different that's for sure. She acted like she known them for all her life. when he first laid eyes on her it was like someone pressed a swtch in him that yelled _"About time you woken up to the real world pal!". _Then there was her laugh...on word could describe it for him...damn. As abnoxious her laugh may sound he could listen to it all day long. Her eyes almost scare him, it's like they pierce through him leaving him vulnerable.

He hated that feeling but yet he still yearns for that...ever so often he wishes he could let out all his emotions without it leading to an arguement with his brothers. Sensei has spoken with him a few times,but it never really helped. He spent many years building a protective wall around him and it's not gonna give any time soon. The only emotion that lets itself out is his anger. He was able to let it out on some foot ninja or P.D's when his brothers went with him on pratroll. Now it wont go away after busting a few heads ...it wont leave him aone. It follows him like a shadow. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the old days. When his family was a whole.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a small whimper. He looked over to Ashton and found her tossing and turning a bit. Raph saw a single tear slide down from her cheek. She calmed down after a few minnutes. He glanced at the clock and let out a tired yawn. _Damn...eight already?_ Splinter should be up by now. He pick up his now empty bowel and placed it in the sink. He walked back to the coffee table and snatched up the remote. With a click the whole lair was now into toatal darknes. He took one last look towards the sleeping girl and silently went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o Morning o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton yawned as she waited for her coffee to be done. Mikey nearlly gave her a heartattack with one of his 'wake up calls'. Apparently he never considered the fact that a blowhorn might actually kill someone. With that aside he was makeing some of his famouse flapjacks for their speacial coffee maker beeped and she lightly grabbed the pot and poured some into her mug. She put a spoonful of sugar and some cream into the black concaction. She lazley stirred it all together as she took her seat at the table.

Mikey had the radio on a rock station and was singing (off key) to 'Rag Doll' (.AeroSmith). She stiffled a giggle as he started to shake his booty while he stirred the pancake mix. He moon walked over to a bowl of chacolate chips and danced again back to the bowl. He resumed to the booty shakeing as he added the chocalate chips. She was practically holding her sides and close to tears when he started to use the iron pan as a guitar. He gave her a cheesey grin and poured the mix into the pan and started to make some flapjacks.

The smell was so mouth watering. She was checking her mouth to be sure she wasn't actually drooling. Mikey did a few fancey flips and in no time he had a huge stack of chacolate pancakes.

"Breakfast is served Dudette!" He handed her a plate with three pancakes stacked ontop.

She smiled and didn't waste time to try them," Oh wow...Mikey these are awsome!" She was shoveling up big mouthfulls.

Mikey's grin widdend," Why only Ze best for Ze young madmasiel" he had her rolling with that fake french accent.

Ashton finished her breakfast and went to play a bit of mario cart with Mikey before he left for work. Donnie had been up for a while and was tring to deal with an angry costumer on the phone. Everything seemed like a normal day in the lair...except there was something missing._ Rapheal...and Leo...hmmm I wonder if I can convence him that the Night Watcher needs to go...HA! Yeah ...right._ She smriked as her spaceing out cuased her to lose ,again, to Mikey. She wasn't the competitive type and she loved it when Mikey did his vistory dance. Mikey continued to do his victory dance when the devil himself emerged from his cave.

Ashton jumped up and gasped and started pointing at him. Mikey paused in his moment of glory and stared at her confused. Raph just riased an eyeridge at her expectingly.

"It's...It's...It's ALIVE !",her eyes widdend.

Mikey luaghed,"Dudes! I kow I say this alot but for real this time can we _please_ keep her !"

Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,"Great, just what we need...another Mikey."

Mikey wraped his arm around her shoulder,"Hey two of me would be a _good _thing." He paused and looked at Raph,"Now two of _you_...don't even get me started on that!"

Ashton stiffend a giggle when she noticed Raph getting pissed by the second. Then it hit her...no sleep...tired from busting up heads all night long...hates to wake up...plus Mikey ...well that all equals one thing...**(A.N) Yeah just use your imagination kiddies ;) ) **

"Heeeeeeey Mikey how 'bout you show me how to beat your shell in mario karts?",She asked praying it would work. _No way am I going to get on his bad side._

Mikey looked at her and then back at the hot headed turtle,"Uh...sure dudette."

Rapheal glanced at her and she gave him a small smile and then a look that said '_You owe me pal!'_. She got a smirk from him as he made his way towards the kitchen. She was barley listening to Mikey as he showed her a few tricks to get in the lead in the game. She would just nod and give a smile to let him know she wasn't completely ignoring him. She kept stealing glances at the red clad turtle. He was now sitting in the reclyner watching them play. Once he cuaght her staring at him. He raised an eyeridge at her questioning her motives. She snapped back to look at the screen trying to force back a blush. Little did she know that Raph was slightly smileing.

After a few minutes of mario kart Mikey switched it over to t.v. He glanced at the clock and went bug eyed.

"Oh Shit! I'm late!," He started jumped off the couch and ran out of the lair. Now there was an awkward silence between Ashton and the hot headed turtle. Just as she was about to start a conversation Mikey ran back in and went straight into the kitchen.

He came out with a set of keys and panted,"Almost forgot about this!" And with that he left.

She blinked a few times and sighed,"Soooo..." She looked over at Raph.

He raised an eyeridge,"So, what?"

She smirked,"So, what ya wanna do?"

He shrugged,"Nuttin' realy ta do...unless ya wanna help me wit somthin'" She stared at him questioningly. He sighed,"Come on princess."

He got up and she followed his lead.

~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 1,2,3,4, I declare a grease war...? 0oo0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton's eyes widdend when they entered the garage. She felt her mouth drop when sher laid her eyes on _the _shell cycle. Raph chuckled at her reaction.

"Ya ok dere princess?" She just nodded mouth still hanging open. He smirked,"Well ya kindda catchin' flies."

She turned around facing him smiling madly,"Sorry it's just...This is amazing I mean..." She walked over to the bike and touched the handle bars," It's way cooler actually seeing it in person!"

He looked at her confused at first but then remember Donnie explaining the whole vortex to believe she knows everything about them. He felt a strange knot churning in his gut. _Shit...does dis mean dat she knows 'bout...Nah she can't know 'bout dat. She would've said somethin' ta Masta Splinta about it. _Still there's this feeling of uneasyness that has built up inside of him. He was defiantly going to keep an eye on her.

He watched her as she changed her focus to one of the harleys that casey and him worked on. On one of Don's trips to the junkyard (He was forced to come to help carry heavy loads), Raph was like Mikey on Christmas when he found the old bike. Took only one month to get her to purr like a kitten...another three weeks to get her to roar back to life. The color was a slick black with red decales.

Ashton looked up with her eyes shineing with excitement,"I didn't know you had more then one bike." She glanced over to the shell cycle's twin,"I mean other then those two."

He stiffend at that comment. That's the bike used for when he goes out as the Watcher. He walked over and leaned on the red shell cycle. He cleared his throat," Yeah...so." She looked up at him and leaned on said bike,"How much do ya know."

He didn't say it as a question, he didn't like to beat around the bush so might as well get straight to the first she didn't answer, she just stared at the ground and glance a few times at him ;as if trying to figure out what to say.

She let out a breathe slowly,"I...I know you're the Night Watcher." His heart started to race faster. He could already see Splinter locking him up in his room and throwing away the key. She looked up at him and held his gaze," Don't worry hot shot. Your secreat's safe with me."

She smirked at him. He felt the knot loosen but still had a grip on his stomach,"How do I know if I can even trust ya?"

She smiled at him and walked over to where they were close enough to touch,"Becouse I've known all this time and never said one word to anyone about it." She laughed a little before saying,"Plus I don't really have anything to gain if I did rat you out."

He felt the knot lose it's hold on him and a smile played on his lips,"Ya know what princess, I'm tinkin' dis is a start of a buetiful friendship." He held out his hand towards her.

She firmly clasped his hand with hers and smiled,"Wouldn't have it any other way hot shot. Wouldn't have it any other way."

He was the first to let go and went over to his work bench and grabbed a red, rusty, old, tool box. He walked back over to the shell cycle and placed the tool box on the leather seat.

"Ok, princess how 'bout a lesson on what makes dis baby tick." He grabbed a wrench and glanced up at her as he squated down next to the bike.

Her smile, if possible, grew widder,"Shell yeah!" He chuckled and shook his head.

The two of them got along great to Rapheal's surprise. He wasn't overwehlmed with stupid questions he always thought a female would ask; instead only a few shy questions that sparked both of their intrests. He showed her how to tune the bike as well as checking and changing the oil. Guess you can say things got messy from there.

He couldn't contain the laughter at the sight of her dirty oily face. She had a huge black greasy smear across her forhead from when she wipped some sweat off and a few splatters on her cheeks. She frowned and just stared at him until her eyes landed on a mirror from across the room. She glared at him.

"Oh you think this,"She pointed to her face,"is funny hot shot?"

He could barley catch his breath,"Yes...It's...Fuckin'...Haliarious!" He managed to gasp out the last word.

She smirked while still glaring at him,"Alrighty then." She reach over and smeared some grease on his face," And just a touch here and..." She made a mustache," Done!"

He glared at her as she doubled over laughing,"Oh you just declared war girlly." She gave a yelp/giggle as he tackled her to the ground. They wrestled around in the floor for a few minutes; ending with Ashton on top of Raph's plastoren giggleing like crazy.

They both paused and looked at each other before laughing their heads off. When she finially caught her breath she said,"Alright I think that's enough work ...for today at least." He smirked up at her and fought back a blush when he noticed the compromisinge position they were in. She must've noticed to becouse her face was redder then his mask. She ,relunctantly rolled off of him and helped him up.

"I think I should...um...go find the bathroom and uh...get cleaned up."

Raph nodded,"Yeah,"he cleared his throat,"I'll...uh...walk ya."

They remained silent as they walked through the old subway system. They went passed the living room down a small hallway with a wooden door at the end.

They stood there unsure of what else to do. He let out a sigh and broke the silence,"Look ...I...want ta..." He paused while scrunching his eyeridges together trying to form the right words,"Thanks."

She blinked and raised an eyebrow at him,"For what?"

He looked away feeling uncomfortable,"For...uh...the laugh...It's been a while since I actually laughed like dat."

She felt a smile tug on her lips,"You're welcome." She opened the door to the bathroom and gave on last look at him before closeing the door with a soft click. When he walked away Raph knew he was wearing a huge cheesy smile on his face.

**(A.N) YAY! 3rd chappy up! ^.^* also Awwwwww Ashton and Raph had a cute moment together ! I hope you guys liked it (I understand if you think it's cheesy) **

**me:*stuffs Raph in a closet hog tied an gaged* NEVER HIT THE AUTHOR PAL! **

**Ashton:Uh...yeah well then*perks up and smiles* TMNT isn't mine and we don't own any songs and/or any T.V shows mentioned in this chapter! And also sorry but my contract is with her...*holds up a sign that says'HELP ME'* **

**me:*takes away sign* Please review! (no characters were harmed in the makeing of this chapter) :) **


	4. The roads we travel

**(A.N) Ok, noticed that in the last chapter I updated had a few incomplete/run-on sentences... I would like to say how sorry I am in case any of you were confused. Promise that it wont happen again! So here's Chapter Four ! ENJOY! :) **

Ashton has now been staying with the turtles for about a week. On the third day of her stay she was able to meet April O'niel and her boyfriend Casey Jones. She was so close to going into fangirl mode right then and guessed that she just got back from her trip to Central America. When They arrived at the lair she told the boys how she ran into Leo. Ashton noticed how she left out a few thiings from their conversation; but she didn't say anything...Raph stormed out not long after that. April and her become really quick friends to her surprise. She even tooked her shopping for some new clothes and of coarse some bath essentials.

Now they're over at April and Casey's place for movie night. Ashton was in the kitchen with the spunky red head fixing some popcorn and drinks.

"So, Raph didn't feel like coming over tonight?",April asked while pouring some melted butter on the kernals.

She sighed,"Yeah...he wanted some time to think...or something like that." She busied herself with pouring some glasses of soda. Truth was that he wanted to do another run tonight...bad guys don't take vacations. She knew he could take care of himself, but she would feel beeter if his brothers were there to give him back up.

"Ever since Leo left he's been...distant. I mean he could do something besides sleep all day,"April put the kernals in a huge pot and covered it with a glass lid,"Mikey has his party companey and Donnie has his tech job...I just hope things get better."She let out a sigh as the kernals started to pop,"I hate to say it, but there might be a chance that Leo might not return to the city."

Ashton touched the red head's shoulder,"I might not actually _know_ Leo, but I know enough about him to know that once he thinks things through he'll come running back to rebuild his family." April gave her a small smile.

"I hope you're right Ashton."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0 Roof top between 2nd and 3rd o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A.N) Street names are made up!) **

_"Robberey in progress at Avenue and 5th"_ , Raph smiked. _Only nine buildin's away..._ He broke into a run and leapt across a building. He made a sharp right turn and jumped onto a fire escape. He flipped up and pushed the rest of the way up. He ran and dove off the next building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile in Central America o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo landed hard on a tree branch. He smiled looking at the many stars in the sky. The night's beauty still took his breath away. He felt at peace here...but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that keeps him from welcoming sleep. Ever since April dropped in on him, he felt torn. Torn from leaving the lush jungle for the concrete one of his home and staying longer to run from his troubles, his fears.

Did he miss his family? Yes...and after what April told him...four days has passed since then. _Donnie...out of all the things to choose why a tech supporter? _Leo furrowed his brow and sat down on the branch. _Mikey...no surprise you chose a job that makes people laugh...but you with a job...hell you're still a kid._ He sighed and leaned back against the trunk, resting his right arn on his knee as he dangled the other. _And Raph...what the hell happened to you? Sleeping all day? And...the fact that no one knows what you do at night...you just walk around like a ghost. _

Leo looked at the moon. April's words still stuck to him..._"Your brothers need you Leo. Their lost without you."_ He closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the jungle. In the back of his head a different sound plays...the sound of car horns, squeel of tires, clangs of metal on metal, the rumbling of the subway. He took in the fresh air and secratly wished it was the smell of gas, hot dog stands, his father's inscents, and left over pizza all combing into a comfortable blanket he was used to. He opened his eyes and stood up gazing at the sky. _Time to go...time to leave this Ghost Of The Jungle behind and go back to New York and find Leonardo ...big brother of three...Leader...Head of the family... _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0oo0o Back in the Lair 6am o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Ashton woke up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She searched the cupboards for a half cup and strode over to the sink. The knob of the cold water vaulve squaeked as she turned it. She turned it off when it filled close to the rim. She gulped it down and placed the glass in the sink. When she turned around she yelped out in surprise seeing a huge bulky shadow move in front of her.

She heard a chuckel,"A 'lil jumpy princess."

She let out a nervouse laugh,"Damn Raph. Give a girl a warning next time." He moved closer towards her and gave her a smirk.

She tilted her head to the side slightly,"Decided to call it in early?"

He shrugged a shooulder,"Eh, slow night. 'Sides yesterday was a close call fer me wit Donnie stayin' up late on some new invention."

Ashton lightly touched his arm and looked up into his amber eyes,"You should get some sleep hot shot...even the Watcher needs a breather every now and then.." His eyes seem to soften. Hesitantly, he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and gently nuzzled his hand.

"Ya worrin' 'bout me Ash?",he whispered. She turned her head and planted a small kiss in his palm. She gave a tired smile as she breathed in his scent.

She sighed and looked back up at him with a searious look on her face,"Just...don't push yourself too hard."

He leaned in and touched his forhead with hers and murmured,"Don't ya worry ya pretty 'lil head."

Ashton was gratefull for the fact that it was too dark to tell she was blushing. And low and behold th red clad turtle was thinking the exact same thing.

She tried but ultimately failed in stiffleing her yawn. _Great! Just great ! The most sweetest moment I ever had with the hot head and I ruin it with a fucking yawn! _

Raph lightly laughed and whispered,"Sounds like ya stayed up way past yer bed time young lady." She rolled her eyes and dissapiontingly stepped back from his touch.

"Look who's talking.",she playfully punched his arm and started making her way back to her room. She paused only for a moment to turn around and say,"Night Raphael."

He smirked,"G'nite..." He watched her disapear back into her room before whispering,"Ashton..."

**(A.N.) ok...I know...short chapter...well I had a bad day and well...I felt really happy writing this chapter and though it may be short ! It presented an emotional roller coaster ride for some characters and of coarse a look on how our fearless leader struggles on his choice of returning home or staying in his bitter sweet 'paradise'. All in all I am very content with the turn out of this chapter! Hope ya'll like it! I do promise to make up for this chapter's shortness with the next one! **

**Raph: HEY! How come my scene as the Watcher was cut soooo short *glares* **

**me: Becouse though you're*coughs* HOT as the watcher, it's still your alter ego...deal with it! **

**Raph:*eye rolls* Yeah, wat'eva **

**me: Oh shut up...Just say your line like a good boy **

**Raph: *sighs*TMNT does NOT belong to me! Also please take the time to review! **

**me:*pats on the head* See now was that soooo hard? **

**Raph:*eye rolls* Eh wasn't so bad **


	5. Wrong Turn

**(A.N) I would like to take some time to thank Liveangel16, ninja-warrior101, and Janis for their positive reviews and their support with the story! I would also like to give thanks to the other readers out there; from the loyal one all the way to the ones just passing through ! I'm really happy! thanks for feed-back guys! OK now that that's out of the way on to what you came here for ...*drum rolls* ...CHAPTER FIVE ! *confetie flies every where with a marching band randomly playing* Enjoy! *starts to sweep away the mess* **

"Ok, and that should be it. Any questions Miss Parker?" Ashton was at her new job at Winters Corp. that April hooked her up with as a secretary in training. The only reason she took the job is to be able to at least have access to the building for when the time comes. Plus she felt guilty about pretty much becoming a free loader. Ofcourse Master Slpinter protested on how it wasn't anything to worry about...that made her feel worse so...here she was getting introduced to her new employer and her new responsibilities.

"No sir, I seem to have everything I need." She flashed her best smile towards her new boss...Mr. Winters himself.

He nodded smileing,"Good now to make things easier for you, I want you organize some files for me." He motioned over to a fileing cabnet that had papers flown every which way and a few left open overflowing with files and magazenes.

_Ha! You sorry bastard...easy eh? NO problem..? HA Whatever ! _She forced her smile to stay planted on her face,"Alright I'll have this cleaned up and properly placed in no time." He gave her a 'winning smile' before walking out of his office. She waited until he was out of site to let out a sigh,"Remember it's just until he turns into a big pile of gold dust and then I can turn in my pink slip and look for a different job."

Ashton opened one of the cabnets and was rewarded with paper exploding all around her. She let out a whimper as she bent down to pick up the many papers. _I wonder what the guys are doing? _

~~~~~~~~~o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o Meanwhile back at the ranch...er...lair? o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey's eyes were glued on the big screen as his avatar killed five more zombies._Only two left and I beat the high score of the unbeatable...Dark-Gamer-Master1367 ! I the Turtle Titian, Battle Nexus Champ, will defeat your high score! _He was now ontop of the couch, excitment building up in him. He had to find'em. It was now or never.

He bursted out laughing evilly,"Yes! I found you! Now you're all...NO! NO! Oh come on ! WHY?" Apparently the second zombie was behind him. He threw the controller down in defeat,"Two more ! I only had two left!" He hid his face in his hands as the screen flashed in big bloody letters '_Game Over'._ He lifted his head up as Donnie looked up from his book chuckleing.

"Well you know what they say,'Try and fail...Try again and fail better.'" He rolled his eyes when Mikey groaned and ruefully turned off the game. He flopped down on the couch with a loud huff.

"What's wrong wit chuckle head?",They both looked up in surprise to see Raph up before lunch time.

"He's just a sore loser."Donnie stated simply.

Raphael smirked and went over to the orange clad turtle and clapped his hands to his shoulders,"Hell, you'll get'em next time Mike...Just don't get too cocky." Now that surprised them.

They watched their hot tempered brother head into the kitchen. Donnie scrunched up his eye ridges,"Uh...that was...weird."

Mikey nodded in agreement,"Yeah, he said something positive for once." He looked towards his briany brother,"Do you think he's sick?"

Donatello shook his head,"No...at least I don't _think _he is..." They glanced at each other before jumping up and rushing towards the kitchen. They watched him pour a glass as he...hummed? They stared at each other wide eyed. Their tough, short tempered brother was humming? Now they were scared.

"Uh...Raph?",Donnie asked unsure what to make of this.

He stopped what he was doing,"Yeah brainiac?"

Don blinked,"Are you feeling...um...alright?" His older brother looked at him confused.

He raised an eyeridge,"Uh...yeah never better." He crossed his arms over his plasteron,"Why?"

Mikey piped in,"Well you're actually kinda...FREAKING US OUT BRO!" He pounced on him and started clinging on him for dear life,"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL RAPHAEl!"

Raph tried to pull his little brother off,"Mikey! What da hell is yer problem!"

Donnie jerked Mike off of him,"Whaaaaat Mikey means is, well...you're not your usual grumpy self."

Raph blinked,"So...what's wrong wit dat?" He glared at them.

"N...nothing, it's just that you never acted _this _way before. Even when Leo was here, you never really shown any...uh..perk?",Donnie sighed.

"Yeah,Dude...it's like ever since Ashton came you..." They watched Raph's face flush a little at the mention of her name. Mike's eyes bugged out and he broke into a cheesy grin,"Wait! You LIKE Ashton !"

"Watch wat yer sayin' Mikey." He warned, knowing he was blushing even more.

The orange clad turtle kept going,"That explains why you've been less grumpy and how you seem to watch Ashton's every move!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!'

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Mikey smirked,"Do not!"

Raph glared,"Do too!"

Mikey laughed as he growled,"Oooooh, Mikey you just dug yer own grave." Mikey yelped and hid behind Don.

Don cleared his throat,"Raph...It's alright if you like her." He stared at his hot headed brother,"I mean you_ do_ like her ...right?"

Raph looked away from him and said something incohearent. Donie raised an eyeridge,"Uh...I'm sorry what?"

"I...Lummmhmmm bleh." He mummbled. Mikey and Don stared at him very confused. He sighed," Ah shell...YES! I like 'er! I can't even get 'er outta my head!"

Mikey flashed a toothey grin,"I knew it!"

Raph hid his face in his hands,"I don't know wat it is 'bout 'er but...It's like she understands."

The brainy turtle titled his head to the side and asked,"Understands what?"

"She gets me. She takes 'er time ta talk things out wit me. Ashton didn't even judge me on my actions...good or bad." He looked up with a tired smile,"Hell, she actually _cares_ if I get hurt or...or if somethin's changed 'bout me."

Don put a hand on his shoulder and Mikey gave a soft smile,"Bro..you know we're here for you. And no matter what we'll always have your back." Their older brother smiled. Donnie smirked,"Now how about you fill us in on you and Ash."

Raph rolled his eyes,"Nuttin' much ta tell. 'Sides, look at me." He gestured to all of him,"I'm not exactly boyfriend material."

"Looks don't matter to Ashton bro! You should know that since _she_ hangs out with _you_ practicly every day." Mikey crossed his arms,"You'll never know if you don't get off your lazy shell and ask her yourself."

Don stared at his little brother,"For once...Mikey's right."

Mikey grined,"Yup, just call me Mikey, Dr. Of Love!"

Raph chuckled,"I guess I could...but what if she doesn't like me back?" Don frowned and wacked his brother on the back of the head. He growled and rubbed his head,"What the fuck Don?"

"Stop, asking stupid questions and be the hot headed, tough, brave turtle we all know and go get _your_ girl!" Raphael didn't know what to say. That was the first time his genious brother ever snaped at him.

He smiled,"Yeah...yeah dats wat I'll do! I'll tell 'er!"

He was about to bolt out of the kitchen when Don called out,"UH RAPH!" He paused and turned back to look at his brother. Donnie sighed,"Ya might want to wait until she gets off work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0 Winters Corp. 8pm o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton poured a cup of coffee and placed the pot back on the counter. She spent three hours sorting through the many files of trades and important documents. She spent the rest of her time running errands for Winters or for any of his coworkers. Now she was on a coffee run for the boss man. She briskly mad her way through the small lobby and entered the elevator. Though she just chalked it up as being creeped out over the fact there's killer statues under the building, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being thought that since she knew the movie and how it ends; it would smooth things along but aparently she was wrong. Even though she knew that April already brought the statues over, but has no clue if Winters already awaken his generals yet. Even with the possiblity that he hadn't yet it still felt as if she was being watched. Everywhere she went she found herself jumping at every shadow and looking behind expecting someone to be there.

She shooked the feeling off as the elevator stopped on the office floor. She walked into his office while he was looking over some files. Winters looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"Miss Parker, good. Just leave that here and you can take leave for the rest of the night." She nodded and set the cup of coffee down on the corner of his desk. She turned to leave but stopped spotting a shadow moving out of her perifial vision.

"Is everything alright Miss Parker?", Ashton turned around to face her employer.

She cleared her throat,"Y..Yes, Mr. winters. I'll be leaving now." She left without a second glance and entered the elevator for her long decent.

Ashton left through the side door to skip the long walk through the courtyard. She checked her watch a few times before crossing the street. She managed to back track a few blocks down, but must of made a wrong turn a few ways back becouse she did not recognize the area. _Great, and this is what I get for wanting a nice walk at night in New York...and now that I actually think about it...It was a stupid idea!_

She sighed, but kept going. She already made to many turns to try and back track. The only thing she could hope for is finding a manhole...but then she'll be lost in the sewer system._ OK, when and if I get to the lair Donnie is making me a shell cell. _She turned right and went straight.

The further she went the rougher the nieghborhood looked. A few hookers stood at their corners smoking along with some ugly punks. She quikened her pace, praying they don't bother her. She made it around the corner with noone following her. Ashton stopped to catch her breath. She clutched the frabric of her shirt as she straightend herself up and continued walking.

She walked passed another group except they were all gang members. She was barley paying them attention.

"Hey baby!",One of them called out,"How 'bout some companey?" The others laughed and added some snide comments.

She kept walking. "Hey girllie!" A huge strong hand grabbed her and turned her around,"My home boy was talkin' ta ya."

"I'm just heading home ...so..please just let me go." Her voice came out small. She mentally kicked herself for showing weakness.

The boy laughed,"Hear that boys? She wants ta just walk away without sayin' she's sorry." The others laughed darkly and surrounded her.

The boy grabbed her arms and pinned her against a brick wall. Ashton gave a shout from the impact.

"HELP! SOMEONE PL-",A hand stricked across her face. She whimpered in submission when a knife blade pressed up against her throat.

"Now why don't you stay quite while we play." Ashton felt her whole body tremble as the boy's hands touched her arms. She closed her eyes as tears threaten to fall. Only one thing came into her mind..._Raphael._

**(A.N) MWHAHHAHAhahHHAHAHHHA! a cliff hanger ! Will Ashton be saved in time? Who will save her? Will Raphael be able to confess before it's too late? Why am I asking you? ok I know...you hate me for this, BUT! I promise it will be worth the wait! So please don't give up on it just yet! :) **

**Don: UH...I think they get the point **

**me: Yeah...I'm just pumped for the next chapter! It's going to be awsome! **

**Don: Well ok? Um...what are we gonna do about them? *motions to the still playing marching band* **

**me:...Be right back...*runs off and comes back with Mikey dressed as a drum major* **

**Mike:WTF! **

**me:SHHHHH! Just relax*ties him to a skateboard with rockets on it* **

**Don:Are you sure that's safe? **

**me:...Yes...well mybe...no...*whistles and points to Mikey* Awsome drum major RIGHT HERE! **

**Mikey: Uh...why are they running? And what the shell is a drum major? **

**me:A drum major is someone who conducts a marching band. Now are you ready? **

**Mikey:Ready for whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?*rockets go off sending him and the band far away* **

**Don:...**

**me:Problem solved ! *smiles brillently***

**Don: UH...yeah what about Mikey?**

**me:...Huh...Ya know I never thought about that...hmmm..Oh well **

**Don:*face palms* Oh boy...*sighs* OK She doesn't own any TMNT characters/plot including me ! **


	6. Wrong Turn Part II

**Now the moment you all been waiting for! Part two! ENJOY! **

**(A.N) Lyrics- Crushcrushcrush) Paramore- **

Raphael had a few hours to spare before Ashton got off from work, so he was patrolling some of the rough nieghborhoods. While he ran across the roof tops he thought back to his coversation with his bros. He still had some doubts about confessing to Ash.

_I got alot to say to you _

_Yeah, I got alot to say to you _

He kept playing out how the conffesion would go. And in his mind it always ended the same; her gently breaking it to him that he was like a friend or big brother to her. He closed his eyes and her piercing green ones stared back at him. Only a few times had he cuaght those same eyes staring back at him.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me _

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all _

And to add on the list of why she would reject him, she comes from a different world...another dimension where she already knew they exisited. _When it's time for her to go...I don't know if I can say goodbye..._He quikend his pace and leapt across a building and latched onto a clothes line and luanched himself to a higher building next door. He was having a slow night and tension was building up inside of him. He kneeled down on the ledge he was standing on, looking out across the city.

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies _

_Your little spies _

Raph scrunged his eyeridges together. Without meaning to he managed to get a building faceing the side entrance of Ashton's work place. He let out a sigh. _What da hell is wrong wit me? Since when did I become a stalker?_ Well...he had to have Ashton around to be _called _stalking. He froze as the side enterance opened and revieled said girl. He ducked down low so she wouldn't see him. He watched the way she walked...how her hips swayed sometimes.

_Crush _

_Crush _

_Crush _

_Crush, Crush _

_(two, three, four!) _

He shooked his head in frustration and sprinted in the same direction she was going. _I'm not stalkin' 'er...I'm makin' sure she gets home safe. _

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with thier lies _

_You little spies _

He jumped over the next few buildings keeping ahead of her by a few paces. He slowed down as she turned left. He did a combo flip and grabbed a handle of a nearby fire escape. He was positioned at the edge of an alley that she passed without a single glance.

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, Crush

_(two, three, four!) _

As he followed her he become aware how the scene she was walking in changed. First she was heading up town towards April and Casey's place ,now she was heading straight into gang territory. _Where da hell is she going? _

_If you want to play it like a game _

_Well, come on, come on, let's play _

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending _

_They have to forget you for one whole minut _

He kept close to her. A few times he wanted to just snatch her up and take her far from this place as possible, but he knew that a good time to do that will come later.

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with thier lies _

_Your little spies _

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, Crush _

_(two, three, four!) _

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone _

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on _

Raphael watched as she passed a group of thugs. He jumped off the building and used a telephone line to 'zipline' silently to the other side.

_That never happens _

_I guess I'm dreaming again _

_Let's be more than this now _

He clenched his hands as they started ranting over her, trying to get her attention. He glared when they didn't take the hint and grabbed her. But he still waited. Now was not the time to strike.

_Rock and roll, baby _

_Don't you know that we're alone now? _

_I need something to sing about _

_Rock and roll, hey _

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? _

_Give me something to sing about _

He glared darkly when they dragged her into the alley below the building he was perched on. When that piece of scum hit her something snapped in Raphael. He jumped down without a second thought.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone _

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting _

The first two went down with one blow to the jaw. The other three put up a fight. He performed five round house kicks and and two side sweeps that put out two of them. The last one took a bloody blow to the head.

_That never happens _

_I guess I'm dreaming again _

_Let's be more than _

_No, oh _

He turned to the one holding Ashton. He laughed seeing him tremble with fear. He hid in the shadows to toy with him for a while. He grinned as the creep looked around despretly, keeping a firm hold on Ash.

_That never happens _

_I guess I'm dreaming again _

_Let's be more than _

He creept behind him and grabbed him, getting Ashton away from the thug. He punched him over, and over again seeing nothing but red.

_More than this _

_OH OH _

_OH OH _

_OH OH _

After a few more good punches he flung the bastard against a brick wall and watched him slide to the ground in a bloody heap. He felt something small and warm cling to him from behind. All of his tension and anger seemed to drain form him. He smiled and gently placed his hands ontop of Ashton's small ones.

_Oooh... _

Raph turned around so he could hold her close. He strocked her hair, whispering words of comfort. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the alley. He managed to climb one handed up a fire escape. Only when they made it all the way up did he place her back on the ground. He took off his helmet and faced her.

"Damn princess...why didn't ya call April? She would've came an' got ya."

She gave a sob/laugh,"I know..I...wasn't thinking." She looked away trying to hide her growing blush,"Um...thank you." She looked up again smiling.

He smirked,"Yer welcome." He gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He frowned when he spotted a bruise froming on her cheek. He gently touched it, but it still hurt enough for her to flinch.

"It's nothing major to worry about." Ashton said waving to off. Raph looked away, glaring. Her eyes narrowed,"It wasn't your fault hot shot." She placed her hands on the side of his face forcing him to look at her,"_You _saved me." She smiled,"Raphael...you're my hero."

He smirked,"In dat case..." He grabbed her wrists and gently placed them at her side," Den dis is da part when da hero kisses da girl."

"Yes...", She rasped, her throat going dry. She stood very still as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands somehow went up to rest on his plasteron. He leaned down, slowly enough to give her time to push away. His lips lightly brushed against hers, a feather of a kiss, then he pressed his fully against hers. Fireworks instantly went off in Ashton's head. This was her first and best kiss she ever had. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but only after a few seconds did it turn more heated.

She felt his one of his hands running through her hair. She gasped in surprise when his tongue flicked out and licked her lips asking for entrance. She was more than happy to comply. Their tongues began to battle for domaniance, that Rapheal soon won. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He moved both his hands down her body to grasp her hips. Their bodies were like two pieces of a puzzle being put together at long last. She loved the feel of his arms around her...the feel of security.

Too soon did the kiss end. Their forheads were touching and they were practicly panting. Raph couldn't stop from smileing, his heart was still racing.

"That was...amazing." Ashton whispered, lightly tracing his lips with her finger.

He took her hand and kissed every one of her fingers murmuring,"Yeah, it was."

The sound of sirens snapped them out of their world. He sighed, grabbing his helmet and putting it back on. He looked back over towards Ash," We should head back to da lair...before they start ta worry." She nodded and yelped in surprise when he picked her up bridal style. He chuckled. She felt his face nuzzle her neck whispering,"Don't worry princess...I wont let ya fall."

She fought back a blush and whispered,"Too late..." This earned her another kiss from the red clad turtle. She smiled against his lips. _I meant it...I felled for you good and hard Raphael... _

~~~~~~~~~o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o Mean while in Donnie's lab o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The purple clad turtle was looking through some of the scans that came in. So far nothing showed any proof that there ever was a vortex/portal that opened. He just chalked it up as a quik transfer. The portal just, as Ashton put it before, zapped a flash faster then the speede of light in this world. When in her world it lasted longer becouse that's where it orrigenated from. Without any proper data to follow through...Ashton was stuck in their world for good. _Hope she takes the news well..._

Don let out a sigh when his work timer buzzed. He had another two hours left before he retired to bed. Mikey was in his room already (reading comics) and Master Splinter is of coarse sleeping at this hour. That left Raph and Ashton... _Where the hell are those two? _He scrunched up his eyeridges in thought. He soon forgotten about the two, as his phone rang off the hook with awaiting callers.

He put on his fake work smile and said in a tired,but pleasent voice,"Hi, this is Donnie your friendly tech supporter. How may I help you?"

"Um...the computer stopped working for no reason."

He cringed already knowing this guy was not the sharpest tool in the shed,"Did you check to see if it's plugged in?"

Silence. Sounds of feet dragging,"Uh...It's plugged in and the light thingy wont blink...what now?"

Donnie banged his head against his keyboard groaning. _Now...I wish I chose an online tutoring job over this shitty one. _It was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

**(A.N) Sry for the wait! I'm currently on vacation at the beach so...yeah next chapter will be a while! I hope this one will last you guys for a while! Oh and also I like to announce that I'm allowing votes on who will get a love intrest next! Please note that this love intrest will be in the sequel to 'It's a funny story'. - Bell :) **

**Leo:You already made plans for a sequel? **

**me:Yup! I been planning this thing for like ever! **

**Don:Um...where's Mikey at? **

**Mikey:I'm...right *pant* ...here..*crawls in all bandaged and burnt* **

**Leo:What the shell happened ?**

**me:UH...good question! I'll just...GO! *runs away***

**Mikey:Not...*pants* cool! *passes out* **

**Don:*sighs* I'll fix'em up *picks up and takes to hospital* **

**Leo:...*shakes head in confusion* Well Guess I have to do it...TMNT does not belong to Bell, nor does the song by Paramore: Crushcrushcrush. Please review and vote! **


	7. Ninja 101

"Dat's great princess. Just remember ta keep yer knees bent." Raph and Ashton are putting the dojo into use. After the night she almost got jumped Raph wanted her to at least know how to fight back if and when the time comes again (in case he isn't in the nieghborhood). He suggested it to her once they made it back to the garage.

_Flash back: Defend yourself _

Raphael had just finished putting away his Watcher outfit. He turned around to find Ashton leaning up against his old shell cycle. She was staring into space unaware he was done with his previous task. He couldn't resist the urge to check his girl out..._his girl_...he has to get used to saying that now. His eyes scanned from bottom to top, admiring her strong legs and her slender curves. He hesitated a little before sucking up his courage and moved up to her chest region.

The tops of the two small, white mounds slightly showed through her v-neck line. They weren't huge, like the ones he'd seen on some porn videos he and his bros snuck in without their father knowing, and yet they weren't too small either. They were perfect for her tiny frame. He continued on up to her lips. They were still red and swolllen from their kiss. His own tingled at the memory. Raph slowly left her lips and went straight for her eyes.

He loved her eyes. He loved the deep shade of green thats surrounded by soft golden flakes of brown. In the light they seemed to glow, captureing his amber owns...like they were doing now. He froze as the realization that he had been caught dawned on him. He felt his face flush has Ashton stared at him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow,"Enjoying the view hot shot?"

He smirked,"What can I say...other den yer hot." She smirked back at him with her cheeks turning a little pink.

She moved away from the bike and started walking towards him,"You think I'm hot?"

Raph chuckled,"I don't tink princess, I _know_ yer hot."

She rolled her eyes and wraped her arms around his neck,"So you saved my life, blew my mind with an awsome kiss, and now you're told me I'm hot...You are earning some major boyfriend points today."

He slipped his arms around her,"Is dat what I am? Yer boyfriend?"

She couldn't help but giggle,"Yes, You're my hot headed, tough, strong, ninja butt kicking, good looking, mutant turtle boyfriend."

He bursted out laughing,"Wait, wait, wait...You get hot while I'm stuck wit good lookin'?"

"Ok...," She let out an exagerated sigh," You're a sexy beast with a rockin' bod of a god. Is my turtle happy?"

He lightly laughed,"Hmmm...I don't know...mybe, if ya willin' ta take da punishment."

She playfully glared at him,"Oh, and what's my punishment?" He smirked with a mischievious glint in his eyes. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ashton's eyes automaticly closed. He pulled her closer, plunging his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss was rough and heated.

As quik as the kiss started, it ended. She blinked a few times to clear the fog from her head. He stared at her with a smug look on his face.

Her fingers lightly rubbed the back of his neck,"Ya know...if this is my punishment I'm thinking I should get in trouble more often." Her voice was was queit.

Raph shivered as an image of the two of them tangled together on his bed came into his mind. He pushed back all of his want to the back of his mind,"Don't tempt me princess...I might not be able ta control myslef..."

Her body nuzzled her neck,"I...uh...been thinking about how ya don't know how ta fight...and well what I'm getting at is dis, I want ta teach ya."

She moved away from him but still had a hold on his shoulders,"You mean ninjitsu? I can't even lift wieghts...let alone a sword. Plus I'm more of a verbal fighter then a physical one!"

He tried hard not to laugh at her little outburst,"Look I neveh said dat ya have ta become a ninja. I'll just teach ya da basics so ya can protect yerself in case I'm not around ta save yer cute ass."

She smirked,"Alright...I guess it wont kill me." He took Ashton's hand and began to lead her out of the garage. She let out a sigh,"Sooooo, you think my ass is cute?" He looked back at her blushing redder then his mask. She bursted out laughing as he muttered under his breath.

_End of flash back _

Ashton smiled standing up,"Thanks. I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Raph chuckled,"Yeah yer doing great for a first timer. Now how 'bout we try dis again from da top."

She gave a short nod and soon he grabbed her from behind in a tight hold. She struggled enough till her arms crossed across her chest. Her arms broke through his grip and she turned throwing different mixes of punches and kicks. He blocked a couple, but lost the upper hand when she threw a right hook. He fell backwards taking her with him. They rolled around untill Raph was on top of her back, her face 'kissing' the floor.

He rolled Ash over,"And yer dead."

She sighed,"Well I had enough practice today." _We only been at it for about 14 hours...only stopping three times for lunch and supper...Yup! I vote for a LONG break pal! You owe me! _

He helped her up and both went to the kitchen in search for a bottle of water. Donnie was at his work bench tinkering with a small device. She paused right next to him. He didn't seem to notice her.

She smirked,"Whatcha doing?" He jumped dropping the device. She flinched hearing metal on concrete,"Oops...sorry brainiac."

He let out a sigh,"Nah, it's ok. That _was _suppose to be dismanteled in the first place. So you only speed up the process."

She laughed forcefully, still feeling guilty," Yeah lucky me." She was about to continue her journey to get a water bottle, when she remembered something,"Um.. Don...even though you couldn't find a way to get me back to my world...I wanted to thankyou for your trying."

The purple clad turtle gave her a strianed smile,"You're welcome. My only regret is not figuring out what caused the vortex..._And_ not getting you back home of coarse."

She shook her head laughing,"Relax Don, I feel more at home here then I ever did back at my ol'place." He only nodded and went straight back to work.

Ashton walked in the kitchen to find Raph holding two water bottles. He gave her one and they both changed direction to be seated on the couch. Even though they were official now; they wanted to wait a little longer before telling everyone the BIG news. They silently watched Mikey try to beat Zombie Killer XII's high score. After five more failed attempts he gave up and switched it to television.

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The landing gears of the plane slowly began to open. Leonardo secured himself between the wheel and axel. When it was fully out he stood up seeing the famialar lights of the city coming towards him. He jumped off and began to free fall. Just as the he was about to hit the water he opened up his glider. The wind picked him up and he swooped on down to the east coast. He felt a small smile tug on his face. He put out his hand and felt the familiar merky water tickle up his arm, making a splash trail. _Good to be back._ Leo kept on the wind current until a large drainage pipe came into view.

He slowly turned towards the pipe, lowering to the water. He pressed a button and retracted the glider. He dove straight into the water and swam under making his way through the pipe.

~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Welcome home bro o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton got off the couch and stretched out her arms. Donnie and Mikey were out like a light and Master Splinter had spent most of the night pent up in his room. Raph was next to her copying her actions.

"Ok, princess time for bed." He let out a yawn. She chuckled softly and let him walk her to her room.

She leaned against the door frame already letting sleep take over. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh,"Can you please tuck me in?" She looked up at her boyfriend giving him a sleepy version of the puppy dog face.

He chuckled shaking his head,"Da tings I do fer love." He picked opened her door and picked her up bridal style. He didn't bother turning on the lights. When he reached her bed he gently laid her down, taking up the bedding in the process. He pulled off her shoes so she could feel comfortable and placed the covers on her shoulders.

She shifted to her side facing him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forhead gently smoothing her hair out,"G'night my princess..." He quietly left her room, closing the door with a soft click. He turned around and went bback towards the living room.

Raph frowned noticing a huge black duffel bag that looked all too famialar. He furrowed his eyeridges and looked over to his father's room. The lights were on and sounded like two people were talking. He walked over and peeked through the partailly opened screen. What he found shooked him to the core. _Leo...the prodegile son returns..._

He picked up on some of their conversation, still recovering from the mental shock that Leo came out of his hideing place. He froze when his father mentioned his name.

"You need to have a talk with him. He has become distant since your absence my son."

"Of coarse master..." Raph felt his teeth cringe at the sound of his voice. He watched as his father and older brother hug each other.

"I have missed you Leonardo..."

"And I missed you...father."

Raph was about to leave feeling slightly uncomfortable as mixed feelings threatend to spill out, when Master Splinter caught him,"Raphael ...You're brother's home."

He silently cursed himself. He came into the room seeing Leo standing in front smileing at him. Not really knowing what to say to him he said the first thing that came to him,"Hey."

"Hey..." He replied, sounding slighlty unsure.

"Uh..welcome home."

"Thanks."

He had to think fast to get out of there. He did not want to be there facing his older brother after so long. He half faked a yawn,"Well...I'm goin' ta bed."

Raph left starting to glare at the empty space. As he walked on by the couch were Mikey was sleeping on, he knocked the magazene off his face mutterung,"Hey Leo's back. Go say hello before he leaves again." He kept going not listening to his brother's reunion. When he made it to the second level he broke into a run and went straight to his room. He slammed his door shut closing himself off once again from his family.

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meet and greets o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo woke up in his familiar bed. He let out a sigh and sat up to stretch. He glanced around taking in his new room. Last night when he after his wlecome home from his brothers, Mike and Don showed him around the second level. Apparently the old subway cars were rusting away and they had to relocate their rooms. He was surprised seeing the new flat screen in the living room. Now he had a comfy place to sleep.

The smell of breakfast broke him out of his reverie. He felt a smile spread across his face. _Hell, I almost forgot how good of a cook Mikey is...Not to mention I hadn't had a real breakfast in ...well...over a year._ He got out of bed and quikly putting on his gear. He slowly sheathed his katanas, he always felt naked without them.

He walked down the hallway and preceaded down the srairway. Leo entered the bottom floor and walked striagh for the kitchen. He froze dead in his tracks ar the sight in front of him. _Well Mike and Donnie ar still asleep._ There was a human girl, that he didn't know, cooking breakfast. Right next to her was Raphael, who was leaning agianst the kitchen counter. He didn't really know what to make of the scene taking place in front of him.

"Hey hot shot taste this will ya?", The girl asked, ablivouse of the new comer. She turned to face his little brother holding out a spoonful of something.

He made a face,"Uh...do I have ta?"

Her eyes narrowed,"Come on. It's not like I spiked it..."

Raph sighed and opened his mouth. The girl smiled and shoved the spoon in his mouth and went back to cooking.

He swallowed and took the spoon out of his mouth,"Ya know what princess..." She glanced up at him. He smirked "Dat tasted pretty damn crappy."

"You're just jelouse of my awsome cooking skills."

"Keep tinkin' dat Ash, just keep tinkin' dat."

She laughed rolling her eyes. Raph started laughing. Leo blinked, never in his life had he hear his hot headed brother laugh like that before. Said turtle turned around and frowned seeing his older brother standing before him. The girl...Ashton turned in confusion in the direction he was looking.

She broke out into a huge smile,"Oh, hello. You're Leonardo." Leo stood in silence watching her walk towards him. She had a rag in her hands, cleaning them, before holding her right hand out,"I'm Ashton...I kind of live here now."

He offered a shy smile and shaked her hand,"I'm sorry. Just that my brothers failed to mention you."

Raph scoffed crossing his arms. He ignored this and focused on Ashton,"Well it's nice to meet you all the same. And as you know I am Leonardo...but you can call me Leo."

She giggled a little before sniffing the air. She frowned,"Why do I smell...OH SHIT!" She turned around to find the oatmeal she was making overflowing with black smoke. She ran towards the burning mess.

Raph started laughing at her again,"Nice goin' princess." She shot him a glare. She let out a sigh and pouted as she grabbed the pot. She carried it to the trash can and scraped out a black rubbery substance.

"Ok...I can fix this." They both stared at the female wondering what else she would attempt to cook. Ashton reached up into the cupboard and brought out a box of tix. She placed the box down on the table and went to get a bowel and a carton of milk. Last she snatched up a spoon and placed it next to the bowel,"Breakfast is searved!"

Leo chuckled,"Um...what about the rest of us?"

She looked at him like he was crazy,"Look I can only do soooo much... you can manage getting a bowel and spoon ninja boy."

Raph barked out laughing,"Dat's my girl." She smacked him on the side of the head smirking. Leo just shooked his head walking to fix him something to eat.

"Be good." She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widdend,"I should get going...don't want to make the boss man angrey."

"I'll walk ya out." Leo was surprised to hear that from Raph. He studied the two closely. He watched how they interacted with each other...almost as if they were the bests of friends that haven't seen each other for years. He caught one of Ashton's hands moving towards his brother's and watched in a minor shock as his hot tempered, tough shelled, brother accepted it. _Ok ...ALOT has defiantly changed in the year I've been gone. _

~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile at Winters Corp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

was looking down at the city scape laid out before him. He could feel the time drawing near. The time to awaken his stone generals...his family. After all these years the time as finially come to make it alright. He can free himself and his brothers from this curse. With the foot's hired help and his general's muscle catching the monsters will be a walk in the park.

He turned around feeling another's presence with him,"Karia, how nice of you to stop by."

A red masked, cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows,"I bring the information you had asked for." Karia took off her mask.

"Good, and what did you find out?"

"The foot and I followed the girl as requested and found that she seems to be hiding something."

Winters frowned,"We'll have to keep an eye on her just in case. But don't focus all of your soldiers on her. You have bigger problems to worry about, besides wasteing valuable man power on one girl."

She gave a short nod,"As you wish...but what if she knows too much?"

He looked away from her and back out the large window. He let out a sigh,"Then capture her and bring her here for questioning...But only if you're positive she knows more then she's letting on."

"Ofcoarse..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I shall ralley two of my men to keep an eye on her." And with that silence ensued. Winters turned to find Karia gone.

He walked over to his desk and looked at some pictures of the old statues that Miss O'niel found for him. _Tonight I will awaken you my dear brothers, and dear sister. The stars of keaken are aligned...time to set things right once and for all... _

**(A.N) YAY! Leo is now back home ! Well everyon...But Raphael is happy he's back. Also how do you guys like the whole first meeting between Leo and Ashton? Hope you liked it ! Now the polls so far for the vote on who gets a love intrest in the upcoming sequel...**

** Ahem...**

**Mikey:2 **

**Don:2 **

**Leo:1 **

**Looks like it's a tie so far with Mikey and Donnie! Leo fans need to step up if they want the fearless turtle to be next! So please vote the polls are still open! Oh! And please remember to review! -Bell :) **


	8. A little theropy wont kill ya

(A.N)** I would like to point out that yes this would have happened before Leo came home, but this IS MY version of the CGI movie TMNT(which I don't own anything from) I really liked the scene between Casey and Raph. So I hope you're not too mad at me for switching some scenes around. Anywhoooo I give you...Chapter 8! **

Raph watched as the thief ran out of the store holding a bag in one hand and a gun in the other. He unhooked is chain and slung it down wrapping it around the thug's ankle. He tugged on the chain and pulled him up. He slung him towards a small storage building on the roof he was hiding on. Raph ran towards him and slammed him against the wall.

"Wait a minute..." He got a closer look at the thief,"Didn't I already took care o'ya last week?" His hold on him loosened a little,"You guys don't seem ta learn yer lesson. Looks like night school's in session!" He was about to follow through on a punch, when someone whistleing behind him interupted him.

_Ah, hell! Why can't I catch a break?_ There stood his best friend with his hockey expertly spun his bat around,"Hey Night Watcher! Hope I'm not disturbing class." His bat now rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, no...Casey..." He muttered under his breath. He quikly regained his composure,"Look pal I have everything under control." The thug used this moment to try and slowly sneak away from him.

"Oh, _really._ 'cause I think ya could actually use my help."

Raph knowing the thug was sneaking off countered,"Thanks...but.." He punched the thugs face only dissorianting him,"No thanks."

Casey jumped down from the ledge he was on and had his bat at the ready at his side,"Come on. Ya might have everyone else fooled, but ya can't fool me Raph." He said pointing at his chest.

Not fully hearing comprehending wht his friend said he threw his chain out and grabbed his bat,"Yeah pal listen ta me when...what?" He sighed relizing he was discovered,"Wait...how'd ya know it was me?"

"Besides da fact I _know _ya...Ya kinda look like a giant metal turtle." The vigialanty replied, taking off his mask.

Raph took off his helmet and held it to his side,"Dat obviouse huh?"

"I gotta get outta here, dis place is crawlin' wit freaks..." They both turned to see the thug climbing over to the nieghboring roof.

"Ah isn't dat cute. He's tyin' ta run."

He looked at his green friend, and both nodded in a silent agreement to take the thug out together. They placed thier disgueses back on. Casey smirked under his mask, as they walked towards the thug,"Ya know I always wanted a sidekick."

Raph scuffed, rolling his eyes,"What ya talkin' 'bout? Yer da sidekick."

_ten minutes of butt kicking later... _

The duo were now on another building. Both out of their vigialanty attair, they both sat down on the ledge.

"So, I hear Leo's back."

Raph huffed and looked away from his friend,"Yeah, just great."

"Hey...Yer still mad 'bout him leavin'?" Casey placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and stood up with a grawl,"I don't even care 'bout 'em anymore!"

He looked up at his friend with worry. He turned his attention towards the skyline,"Look...don't ya think yer bein' too hard on da guy?"

His hot headed friend glanced at him and let out a sigh,"Yeah, mybe...Mybe if I was in his shoes I'd go too. But I could neva leave dis place." He sank back down in mental defeat,"I can't even sleep witout the subway rubblin' over my head...Guess it comes wit grown' up wit a house full'a brothers."

"Man, I'm not tellin' ya what ya should do...but if it were my brother, I'd find a way ta work it out."

Raph looked over at Casey,"I dunno Case...I just..."He rubbed his hands down his face, sighing.

"Look, man,not ta change da subject;but I got some problems have my own." The red clad turtle looked at him confused. Casey leaned back and rested on his hands,"April's been talkin' 'bout settling down and...I don't know if I can be da grown up she wants me ta be."

Raph smirked, but before he could comment his shell cell went off. He got it out and frowned at the unknown number. Figureing they would call back anyways he answered it,"Uh...hello?"

There was a light giggle,"Guess who got a new shell cell?"

The sound of her voice brought a smile to his face,"Hmmm...let me guess, you?"

"Yup!" There was a loud clang and a thud in the background. "Uh...hold on." There was a slight pause and sounded like she put the phone down." I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE THINGY UNTIL DONNIE CAME BACK!" Her voice ranng through his hears cuasing them to ring. He quikly put iit on speaker to save him the headache. He rolled his eyes at the distant sound of Mikey's voice in the back ground saying,"HEY! I wasn't the one who left the door to his lab open!"

He heard her sigh. Then there was a sound of a huge blast and some coughing,"OK! WHO TOUCHED THE DOHICKEY?" There was a nervouse laugh and then a sound of glass crashing."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING TO MY LAB?" Then there was a loud booming sound. Ashton's voice coughed out,"Uh..what was that blue stuff?" The sound of feet moving and Leo's voice came through the background coughing as well,"And why the hell did it explode into a rainbow?" Raphael looked at his shell cell trying hard not to laugh alongside Casey,who heared the whole thing.

Mike's laugh broke through the other end along with some popping noise,"I don't know what it was...but that was... fucking AWSOME! DUDE LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Raph lost it when he heard a loud SMACK and Mikey yelping. "WOULD...EVERYONE...BE...SO KIND AS TO LEAVE MY LAB!" The was a long silence on the other end,"NOW!"

Now it sounded like alot of people running out of the room, but one sounded close. Ashton's voice was back on the recieving end,"Sooooo...how's it going?"

They both threw back their heads and started laughing like crazy. When tears started to form in his eyes, did Raph try to calm down,"I would ask what da shell dat was all 'bout...but..."He laughed a bit before taking a few deep breathes regaining his composure,"And it's goin' good babe."

She laughed,"Well I better go and hide away in my room till things cool down...I..I'll wait up for ya ok hot shot."

He smirked,"Yeah,ok princess. But if I'm not back...any time soon...just..uh...go ta bed."

"Ok. Well love ya!"

He blushed, sending a glare towards Casey who was laughing at him. He let out a sigh knowing he want live this one down,"I..uh...Love ya too." She giggled before hanging up.

Casey shook his head chuckleing,"You sly dog!" He slapped his friend playfully on the shell grinning,"So my best friend is playing da field now eh?"

Raph rolled his eyes smiling,"Yeah, and it feels great."

"So, Ashton huh?" His friend nudged him and waggled his eyebrows,"Got some lately?"

"Aint nuttin' like dat ya pervert!" He wacked him on the back of his head. He grinned a bit before saying,"Well...at least not yet anyways."

Casey smiled,"For real man, I'm glad ya found someone." He looked off to the distance sighing in content,"Ya know Ape and I always hoped dat one day ya guys would find someone. You and Ash are da ones ta start it so...mybe dere's hope for da rest of dem."

Raph shrugged,"Who knows. I mean I not only found a girl who doesn't care I'm a walkin', talkin' ninja turtle...she actually can handle my temper and gets me."

Casey touched his chest where his heart was at, as if wounded,"Oh and what am I? Chop lever?"

He chuckled patting himm on the back,"Don't worry. Ya'll always be my side kick."

"Well...dats good ta...HEY! Yer _my_ sidekick!" Raph just shook his head, chuckling.

**(A.N) Ok I know I kinda left you guys hanging with a few questions from the last chapter. Well all will be revealed in the next one, so please wait a bit longer! I hope you liked this little chapter (ok, lets be honest it looks like a drabble) BUT I promise next chapter will be awsome ! As soon as I can think of what to write next! **

**Oh and also here is how the polls look... **

**Donnie: 3 **

**Mikey: 3 **

**Leo: 2 **

**Please continue to vote! Polls will end when the last chapter goes up! -Bell :)**


	9. Monsters in New York

(A.N)** Ok so I found some free time (finially) to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it ! **

Ashton was on the couch with Splinter watching his stories. The guys are out, topside, to get back in shape. At least that's what Leo told her. Her stomach had formed a huge knot ever since they left. She knew that after tonight things will get bad with Leo and Raph. In all honesty she completely forgotten about the bad stuff that are yet to come. _What would happen if I try to stop Raph...in the end of the movie things were better between the two...but still..._ She sighed and propped her feet on the coffee table.

Splinter looked at her with concern,"Miss Parker, are you alright?"

She bit her bottom lip, deciding wiether to tell him or not. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out,"What if you knew something bad was gonna happen and you wanted to stop it, but you can't becouse instead of helping...it might make things worse. I mean what would you do?"

The old rat slowly rubbed his long white beared deep in thought,"I think that life should play out with it's plan, though I do believe in making your own path...what lies ahead should stay a mysterey. If you know what will happen to us in our world, I pray you let it all play out. To mess with what will come might damage a positive force in the future."

Ashton scrunged up her eyebrows,"But I want to at least help."

He placed a hand on her shoulder,"You have a good heart, but to go and try to stop what is to come is very dangerous. I will allow you to help in small ways...but the rest must be done by fate."

She sighed,"Alright. I'll just stick to the sidelines."

He gave her a small smile,"Now then. Since my sons are out, I have something else I wish to discuss with you."

"Ok...what is it?"

"I have noticed that you and my son have gotten closer over the past weeks."

Her cheeks flushed. Inside her mind was in panic mode. _Why do I get the feeling that this might end really bad? _"Y..You noticed?" She repeated in a slight daze.

"Yes, and until Leonardo came back, his attitude changed...Even now he has a hidden pain and a barrier that he built up. I would manage to chip some away...but my son would build it back up." She looked away unsure of where this was going. "When you came into our home I saw something change in him. He acted like he used to when he was younger...but with a certain spark that was never fully there. You gained his trust and you broke down his walls. For that I thank you, Miss Parker."

She made eye contact with him,"Your welcome..."

Master Splinter smiled at her and chuckled,"Also...you have my blessing." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He slowly returned the hug chuckling,"I am proud to call you my daughter."

She felt tears forming and blinked them away,"Your the father I never had."

With all said and done Ashton felt foolish for worrying. She will respect his wishes and let things play out, but that doesn't mean that she can't help move things along. Now she planned to just be there for Raph when he needs her. They soon after went back to watching his stories. Though things were pretty mush settled, there was still a little nagging feeling deep down inside her chest. _I hope things really do work out... _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Alright Leo, I'll bite. What are we doin' up here?" Raph and his brothers where on the outskirts of a construction site in downtown NewYork. Leo took them out for a eighteen mile run and ended up here.

"I need to whip you guys back into shape. We need to be training again."

Mikey was on a metal oning, hanging upside down by his legs,"Hey I've been training! I been practicing up on my gaming skills!"

Leo sighed,"This is seriouse Mike."

Donnie rolled his eyes and did a fancy twirl with his bo-staff,"Um... since when is Mikey ever seriouse?"

He shook his head,"Plus with this Night Watcher in town, we need to put him out of buisness. His show boating days are over."

Michelangelo perked up at that,"Hey I heard he had like a jet back to make a clean get away!" He looked over to his older brother and lazily swung his arms back and forth,"Yo Don! Your soooo smart! Why don't you make us some jet packs?"

The purple clad turtle looked at him as if he were crazy. He put up his hands and smiled inoccently,"Yeeeah, great idea Mike...I'll get back to ya on that." Mikey stuck out his tongue and glared at him. Donnie pressed on,"Besides...had you ever actually seen this guy-" He was cut off by a loud roar, coming from the construction site.

Mikey fell off and hit his head. He ran to join his brothers at the ledge of the building looking out towards the unfinished building. He pointed,"Looks like someones cranky!"

Leo rolled his eyes and glanced back towards the building,"I don't think we should check it out. Master Splinter said that we shouldn't be fighting just yet."

Raph growled and took a step back. He started getting ready to jump, adrenialine already kicking in. He smirked,"Hey jungle boy!" He jumped over the ledge,"Grab a vine!" He landed on a nearby crane and started moving.

"Raph wait remember what-"

Mikey cut him off by following suite of his hot headed brother. He laughed,"Ha! Jungle boy good one!" Donnie just shrugged and went off after them.

"Argh!" He gave up. He leapt off and landed on the crane with a sigh,"Alright, but remember we're here for trianing!"

Mikey looked back smiling,"Hey ya know what I always say...Trianing is doing dudes!"

Donnie raised an eyeridge at him,"Uh.. Mikey you never say that."

He blinked at him,"Oh...Yeah.." He jumped off and landed on a concrete surface.

Leo and Don landed beside him and they went over to where Raphael was at. He was hiding behind some sacks of concrete mix, glaring at the scene in front of him. There was a huge monkey with small horns sticking out of it's head and with huge fangs sticking out. And fighting it was no other then their good ol' friends...the foot.

"The foot?",Donnie was now confused.

"Why are they here?", asked Leo equally confused.

"Think we should help them?"

"Why? I like watching them getting the snot kicked outta'em!" They glared at thier younger brother. He gave a cheesey smile,"What? It's an option."

"We'll help. But first we need a plan." Leo stood up.

"Yeah let me know how that works for ya!" Raph leapt over, sias drawn out and ran into the fight.

"WhoooooHooooooooo!" Mikey twirled out his nunchucks and ran out.

"WAIT!" Leo called, but it was too late. Donnie soon after joined in. He sighed shaking his head,"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

He withdrew his katanas and went into action beside his brothers. _This is going to be a loooong night. _Leo dodged some foot ninja that were flung in his direction. He flipped in the air and made contact with it's stomach. It felt like iron! He stumbbled backwards and bumped into someone. He turned around to see no other then Kirai. Though wearing a red mask, he still recognnized her.

"YOU!",She gasped.

She started attacking him, taking his focus off the monster and his brothers. He managed to dodge the first three blows, when the next one came he stopped it with his bear hands. The blade was gently slipped into a perfect fit.

Leo slightly glared,"We're _trying_ to help you!"

Kirai jerked away her sword and jumped towards the edge of the building,"Never!"

His eyes widden when his brain processed the fact she was about to make a run for it. He ran over shouting,"Wait! The shredder's dead!" She signaled her foot ninja to follow her lead and retreat. She leapt off the building, free falling. He looked down still shouting,"Who are you working for?" In an instant she was gone.

A loud crash broke him out of his daze. _Damn it all! _He looked over and saw his brothers and the monster crashing down through the building. He jumped off and followed them down to the same level. He joined his brothers. He looked back and found that they were trapped. Another step closer and they'll be iether flattend or turtle-cabobs.

"And this is why we need jetpacks!",Mikey yelled.

"Ok, anymore bright ideas!",Donnie yelled.

"How 'bout this!"Mikey jumped onto Don and they both started to scream staring at the oncoming monster. Raph and Leo were at the ready, but nothing prepared them for a huge pile of debreas falling ontop of them.

"Remind me to bring some hard hats next time we fight in a construction site."

"Ow! Dude what hit me?"

A muffled laugh sounded,"Stop yer yappin' an' help us clear a way out!"

Once they uncovered themselves and were surprised to find the monster gone. Donnie looked out over the city scape,"This doesn't make any since...how does something that big just vanish?"

Sirens sounded off in the distance,"Dude! The cops!"

"Lets go!"

Leo managed to find a manhole and quickly uncoverd it. One by one they all jumped in. He looked up and saw Raph pausing a moment,"Raph come on!" He didn't even budge, the sirens got closer,"RAPH!" He shooked his head and followed Leo down.

Mikey took a peek back up,"Oooooh right dudes! The turtles are back!" He had on big cheesey grin,"I give us a ten for style, an eight for skill..."A loud bang and zap cuased the rest of the unfinished building to fall,"And a four for stealth..."

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0 Back at the lair 2:00a.m. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph was the first one to walk in. He was quiet on the walk home, thinking about the fight. After they torn most of the building down they managed to let that monster slip away along with the foot. To add up on the list, Kirai was there. He was too busy focused on the big ape to listen in on what she and fearless were chatting about. As of right now he could hardly care. Tonight was an embarasment. The old team would've done a much better job then the one that fought tonight.

He walked up the stairs and started down the hallway towards his room. He kept playing the fight over and over again in his head, but still had no luck as to how the thing just disappeared. _And what da hell was up wit dat dumpster truck? _When the cops about showed up he stayed back a few seconds to watch a abnormally huge dumpster truck burning rubber out of the alley. The monster, the foot and kirai, the truck were all conected somehow; he just didn't know how or why.

He made it to his door. He paused seeing that there was light coming from his room. _I coulda sworn I turned'em off..._ He just shook his head and went inside. He was greeted by Ashton sitting on his bed. His eyes widden in slight confusion. She didn't hear him come in and seemed to be busy with her sketch pad that April bought for her. He shut his door with a loud bang. She jumped and fell off the bed. He flinched as she made contact with the hard brick floor.

"Whoops...sorry princess. I didn't expect ya ta jump like dat." He went over and helped her up.

"It's ok. I just didn't hear you come in."

He riased an eyeridge,"So, mind tellin' me watcha doin' in my room?"

She blushed a little,"Uh..I...wanted to wait up for you."

Raph smirked,"Missed me dat much eh?"

She rolled her eyes. With her sketch book laid forgotten on the floor she gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss and smiled. When they broke apart She looked up and frowned. She gently brushed her fingers on his shoulder where blood was seeping down from a cut. He flinched, not becouse of pain, but becouse he was careless to forget about his little injurey.

She kept her eyes on the cut,"Damn...hot shot...Didn't think that Leo would be this rough with you guys."

He shrugged her hand off,"Just a 'lil run in wit a monster. No biggie."

Her eyes snapped back to his,"No biggie? What the hell do you mean by a monster?" Though she knew the answer, she was just mad about him getting hurt.

"We kind of ran in on the foot fighting king kong." He instantly wanted to pull the words back in his mouth.

"Wait the foot?" He mentaly kicked himself. She crossed her arms and glared up at him,"So, anything else you want to tell me?"

He glared back,"Will ya just get off my back?"

Ashton sighed,"Look I...I'm just worried about ya."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Raph rubbed the back of his neck looking down,"Ash... I get why yer mad, but alot's goin' on right now and..."

She hushed him by placing a finger against his lips,"No need for sappy apologies. I forgive you." Her gaze went back to his injurey,"Now lets get that cleaned up. Ok hot shot?"

They went down to the bathroom. He leaned against the side of the tub while she dug around for the first aid kit.

"Aha!" She held up the white box proudly smiling. She walked over next to him and set the box down. She out a small alchole wipe and torn it from its packaging,"This might sting a little." He flinched and let out a hiss of pain. She frowned,"I havn't even put it on yet."

He flashed her a grin. She rolled her eyes and gently dabbed the wound. He watched her, as she worked. Her eyes were hidden under her thick eyelashes. Since she was leaning, her hair covered half her face like a curtan. Once she was done cleaning the cut she placed a bandaid on it. She bent her head down and placed a gentle kiss on it.

She smirked looking up at his flushed face,"All better hot shot."

He rolled his eyes smiling,"I had a great doctor." An idea came to him. His smile turned into a playful smirk,"Though, she looks hott'a in her little nurse outfit."

She blushed and glared at him,"Oh really? And just who is this doctor of yours? When did you ever see her in a nurse's outfit?"

He chuckled,"Someone ya know...and neva. But da image I have in my head is pretty damn sexy."

She was now redder then his mask,"So is that what you do in your free time? Imagining me in some sexy outfit?"

His grin widdend,"Yeah, all da time. Though ya don't need a cute outfit ta make ya sexy." He grabbed her wiast and pulled her closer to him,"Yer practicly a turn on when yer angrey.",he whispered in her ear. His voice sounded very dry.

Ash wrapped her arms casually around his neck,"So I just turned you on?" She tilted her head to the side. She had a look of pure curiosity and surprise.

"Yes, yer a definate turn on...but..." He began kissing her neck,"I want do any'ting to ya...untill yer ready princess." She felt a soft smile play on her lips.

She let out a sigh and leaned her head back to give him a better access. His tongue flicked out and ran it up and down her neck. She shivered. He left her neck and captured her lush lips. His hand travled up and under the front of her shirt. His hand found and squeezed her breast. Ashton gasp and let out a small moan, as his hand began to tease.

Raphael smirked against her lips. He loved the sound she was making. He pressed forward fighting her tongue with his. He felt her hands play with the tails of his mask, twirling her fingers around them. His hand soon left her soft breasts and went to the dip of her back. His hands travled up and entangled themselves in her long hair.

She parted a little gasping for air. He paused and gazed down at her. His eyes seemed to darken a little. She placed her hand on his cheek,"Mybe...we should head to bed." Her face instantly flushed when she relized what she just said. _But I don't care..._

His eyes widdend a little. He gently nuzzled her hand,"Are ya...sure? I mean I might not be the patient type...but I'll try ta wait until yer ready."

She thought about it for a split second. She came to the conclusion that she was nowhere near ready for the next step. There was a little bit of fear that had ebbed its way into her heart. She knew he wasn't anything like her father and wouldn't leave her alone, but there was still the fear of him leaving her.

She slowly began to nodand glanced away. She felt him press a small kiss on her palm,"Hey, it's ok. For once I'm willin' ta wait fer something...I just don't wanna mess 'tings up."

Ashton looked up at him,"You wont mess things up Raph. Yeah I mean we will fight, but things will work out eventually...right?"

He smiled a little,"Yeah..." He picked her up bridal style and murmured,"I don't know 'bout you princess, but I'm ready ta hit da sack."

She giggled softly as they made their way to her room. He sat her down to open the door and picked her back up again. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in like he did the first time. When he was about to leave, she grabbed his wrist.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Stay...please." Her voice was just a whisper.

He smirked. How could he say no? He went over and closed the door and began to take off his gear. He threw his knee and elbow pads on the floor carlessly. He then laid his sias on her dresser and untied his bandanna, laying it beside his weapens.

Ashton could hear him walking over towards her. She was resting on her elbows patiently waiting. He crawled into bed and slid next to her. Two stong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. She snuggled close to him pulling the covers over their heads. Raph burried his face in the warm crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent with a sigh.

She smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep,"Good night, Raphie."

He chuckled,"I thought a told ya I hated bein' called dat."

"Hmm, well mybe I like calling you Raphie...Raphie."

He gently pressed a kiss on her forhead,"G'nite princess."

~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o Busted ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Raph woke up the next morning with Ashton still in his arms. He smirked and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. _I could get used ta dis. _His gaze swept over her sleeping face. Her eyelashes liad softly on her pale skin, her lips were slightly parted open. He leaned forward and pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her sleepy gaze met his. She smiled sleepily at him, blinking herself awake,"Now that's a nice way to wake up."

He planted feather like kisses along her jawline. He murmured,"Mornin' princess."

She kissed him soundly on the mouth,"Morning hot shot."

He leaned back and watched her untangle herslef from him. She stretched her arms out and yawned. He placed his hands behind his head. She got up and walked over to her closet. He watched as she pulled out some jeans and a shirt. She paused and turned towards the red clad turtle.

He smirked,"What?"

She raised an eyebrow,"Um...do you mind?"

He chuckled,"Nope. Not. At. All."

She rolled her eyes. She hesitated at first but then thought to hell with it; due to the fact she still had on her underwear and bra...so not techinicly naked. Ashton pulled her stripped tank top off and shoved on her black shirt. She shucked off her sweat pants and bent over to snatch up her blue jeans.

"Damn." She looked up still bent over. She watched Raph as his eyes taveled up her long legs.

She was still wearing her red underwear that's lined with black lace. She smirked,"Um..." She quikly slipped her pants on and soon had them buttoned and zipped.

He raised an eyeridge, still grining,"So, did ya get dose wit me in mind?"

She fought the blush that was creeping up on her. She still held onto her smirk,"Mybe, mybe not."

He chuckled, shaking his head. He got up and went over to her dresser. He securley tied his mask back in place. He snatched up his belt and put it on.

Raph looked around in confusion and frowned,"Hey babe...have ya seen my sais?"

She giggled. He turned in her direction and saw her dangleing his weapens in front of her. He smiled and walked over to her. She held them a few ways from him as he came closer,"Sorry, hot shot. You have to pay up." He playfully glared at her. He grabbed Ashton by her shoulders and crushed her lips with his. His hands reached down, carefull to not break the kiss, to her hands. Her fingers slowly relaxed giving him the chance to grab the hilt of his sais. He slowly broke the kiss and seathed his weapens in his belt.

"Thanks princess." _Nothin' could ruin dis great mornin'_ He was about to find out how wrong he finished getting ready and they both went to the kitchen. Donnie, Mike, and Leo were already up. Raph sat down at the table, while Mike grabbed a pizza box.

"Dude did ya check the lisence plate on that thing that hit us last night?" He whinced and rubbed his head,"Oi' my aching head."

He took a seat next to Raph and Leo was seated on the other side next to Ashton. Don was on the couch reading a huge book,"Yeah, that was just plain wierd. First the foot and then the monster-"

Mikey barked out laughing,"Yeah it looked like your mom dude!" He pointed at his genious brother luaghing his head off.

He just rolled his eyes,"That would make her your mom two, dude."

Ashton giggled lightly. Mike pouted and glared at the purple clad turtle,"Yeah, whatever."

Raph's good mood was gone with a low growl,"Yeah dat's right keep laughin' Mikey!" He banged his fist on the table cuasing some of the pizza slices to fly out,"Last night was an embarassment!"

Leo scuffed,"Oh your one to talk. You can't even follow a simple order!"

Ashton felt like she was watching a tennise match. She quietly watched the two brothers bicker. Raph just smirked draping his arm lazily around the back of his chair leaning forward slightly,"Yeah, well at least I wasn't da one standin' around doin' nuttin'!"

His older brother's eyes narrowed,"Are you saying that it was my fault!" Raph shrugged raising his hands up in defence.

Donnie walked into the kitchen, ignoring the fight and fixed himself some coffee. He sat down next to Mike. The little joker gasped and quikly covered his head hiding a bandaid whispering,"DUDES! Cool it, Splinter."

They were all silent as the elderly rat walked in with the help of his walking stick. Ashton slightly smiled, hearing him singing a little song. Meanwhile Raph was chewing out his cereal keeping his glare on Leo. The blue clad turtle's eyes only narrowed, as he slowly stirred his own bowel.

Master Splinter paused, just now noticing his sons. He smiled happily,"Why, good morning my sons." He looked over towards Ashton as well,"And good morning to you Miss Parker."

"Morning sensei." Mike, Don, and Leo chimed.

" 'Sup."

Ashton grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice in it. She quikly gulped it down. She glanced at the clock and sighed,"Time for work." She smiled over at Raph,"See you guys later tonight." She walked out leaving the group in silence.

"Hot head!" Leo growled.

"Splint'a juinor!" He countered.

Splinter turned back to his sons, ablivious of the present tension,"Each moring should always be started with a well balanced breakfast. If you need me I'll be watching my stories." He grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch muttering,"Cody is going to break up with Donna...I just know it." He turned the television on to find it on the news instead of his stories.

"We interupt your dailly showing for this major report. Monsters in New York? Please stay tuned for details on a destroyed construction site."

His ears twitched and fell down. His head snapped towards his sons,"Boys!"

~~~~~~~~~~~oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Punishment o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am very disapointed in you my sons. Espeacially you Leonardo." They were kneeling in front of their father, who was pacing furiously.

Leo spoke up,"I had it all under control...but Raph-"

"No excuses! Leonardo, as leader it is your job to take responsiblity for your team's actions." He flinched when his father scolded him.

Raph decided to use the present silence from his father to speak up,"We need ta find out who da foot is workin' fer an' figure out what dere planin'. Dere aint no oth'a option."

Leo growled glaring at him,"Why don't you just leave it to that Night Watchman."

Mikey and Raph muttered,"_Night Watcher._"

He rolled his eyes,"Whatever."

Raph clenched his fists and stood up,"I'm goin' out."

Mikey and Don watched their out headed brother storm out of their father's room.

**(A.N) DONE! Another chapter up! There are still some unanswered questions I'm sure but don't worry they will all be revealed in the next chapter. I would also like to say that the next one might be a while (I have camp :P) so hope you enjoy this one ! **

**And here's the polls so far **

**Don:4**

**Leo:3**

** mikey:3**

**Mikey: Uh..what's that?**

**Me:What's what?**

**Mikey: *points to a gaint red button* **

**Me: hmm...**

**Mikey: Should I...?**

**Me:Yes...do it! **

**Mikey:But...what if I'm not suppose to **

**Me:Mikey, its big and red! It was ment to be pressed! **

**Mikey: I can see the logic! *presses button***

**Me:*looks around frowning* Nothing happened **

**Don:Hey guys! **

***Mike and me are frowing looking at the button* **

**Don:Uh...what's wrong? **

**Me:This button is defected...**

**Don:...*sighs* that's becouse it isn't hooked to anything. **

**Me:Then whats the point in having it? **

**Don: *face palms and sighs* TMNT isn't hers. Please review and vote...*walks away muttering* **

**Mikey:So...want to hook this up to somthing and see what happens? **

**Me:Sure! **


	10. WARNING:M rating So ya had a bad day?

**Me: Ok, All I have to do is connect this blue wire to this...and..*a huge spark flew out and a loud pop blew out all the lights leaving Mike and me in darkness* **

**Mikey:Uh...was that suppose to happen? **

**Me:*sighs* I'll go get Donnie...*walks off* **

**Mikey:*looks around and kicks the square box* Hmmmm...*kicks it again and the power comes back on and the box starts to hum to life* **

**Me:*runs back* Hey the power just...came...on? *looks at Mikey, who was grinning* What did you do? **

**Mikey:A little trick I use to get the T.V to work. **

**Me:...Ok then! Lets see what this puppy can do! **

**Mikey:*pesses the big red button and dancing robots come out along with a disco ball, playing 'Boogie Fever'* **

**Me:*giggles* Boogie robots? **

**Mikey:Awsome! *Starts dancing the electric slide* **

**Me:*shakes head* OK now for the tenth chapter! Enjoy! *moon walks and spins around* **

Ashton was sitting back in her chair drawing little doodles of her turtle in chibbi form surounded by little hearts. Today was a slow day at Winters Corp. and her boss was in his office finishing his work. It was already a quarter to four and so far only three calls, five coffee runs, and zero meetings planned for today. She let out a small sigh. She smiled sleepily down at her lilttle handy work and added his sais in the background, crossed over eachother. Now that she was able to actually see his skin texcture her drawings were more life like. She loved to draw them.

She yawned and stretched out her arms, cracking her knuckles in the process. The sound of the office door beside her desk opening caused her to straighten up her appearance and acting like she was doing her job. Winters walked past her ignoring her completely. When he rounded the corner she relaxed a little. The sound of her shell cell going off caused her to jump.

She looked at the caller I.D. and felt a soft smile appear on her face seeing her boyfriend's name. She pressed talk and placed it up against her ear,"Hello?"

" 'ey Ash. I was...uh wonderin' when yer gettin' off tonight?"

She glanced through her planner,"Well, if I don't have any extra tasks to do, I should be home by seven thirty." She heared him sigh at the other end,"Everything ok hot shot?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, every'tings fine."

Her eyes narrowed. He was lieing."Now I know that's a load of bull." Her voice dropped to a whisper,"Is this about what happened between you and Leo?" A long silence answered her. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip getting more concerned.

His weak chuckle broke through,"Can't hide any'ting from ya." There was a small thud and a sound of traffic in the background. _Is he outside?_ Raph continued,"Fearless got alotta' nerve ta show his face back afta' he left."

Ashton could hear the steel in his voice,"Raph, he's not like my dad...Leo came back and he's here to stay." She had told him about her old life one night when he walked her home from work.

"If ya ask me, we were just fine witout 'em around."

"You don't mean that-"

"Ashton, he left witout sayin' any'ting and now walts back here like he owns da joint expectin' us ta fall back in line like his 'lil solders!" She stiffend hearing his voice rising an octive,"No way I'm followin' him! He should'a just stayed in his 'lil jungle... far away from us!"

She rubbed her temples,"Look...I'm sure he was doing what he thought was good for the family...the team. You weren't the only one who was hurt Raph. Think about your brothers and Splinter. They missed him too."

He growled,"Ya 'tink I don't know dat?"

"I never said you didn't!" She sighed,"I'm sorry if I said somthing wrong I just wanted to help."

"Well don't bother! Yer only makin' 'tings worse."

She blinked,"What..did you just-"

"DON'T FUCKIN' BOTHER! IT AINT YER BUISNESS ANYWAYS SO STAY DA HELL OUTTA IT!" He was shouting at this point.

Her breathe hitched and her hands started to shake out of slight anger,"Well then don't call crying to me about your sad pathetic life!" The words came out before she could restrain them. Her anger and frustration of getting through to him got the best of her.

She could already see his glare,"No problem 'cuase it wont happen again. Ya can count on dat." With that he hung up on her. She sat there silently listening to the dialtone. Her shell cell dropped to the marble floor with a loud clank. Sure it wasn't the first time they fought, but this one was more seariouse then the other ones. She wanted to call him back and make up, but knew that that wouldn't cut it this time. He needed some space. _I can only hope that he cools down by tonight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0 All the pieces are coming together o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph jumped down on Casey and April's apartment. He had been out all day trying to clear his head with no luck. Plus the fact he picked a fight with Ashton earlier. He fought back the urge to call her back. He hated the thought of hurting her, but right then he was still pissed at Leo. He was starting to forget why. He shook it off and climbed down the fire escape. Right now he needed some time "guy time" with his best friend.

He made it to their window and was glad to see it opened. He peered in and found Casey on the couch reading the paper, while Ape was standing in front of the t.v. looking at the news. She looked like she was brushing up a bit on her fighting.

Raph glanced around,"Psssst! Casey!" He shouted in a whisper.

His friend looked up in confusion,"Raph...?" He looked around and towards the window finding the red clad turtle standing on the oning. He blinked and whispered back,"What da hell are ya doin' here?"

"The roof." He gestured upwards,"Meet me on da roof."

"What?"

Raph raised an eyeridge,"Da roof...Ya know where da roof is don't 'cha?"

He rolled his eyes and quikly snuck out, leaving April alone. Once they got up on the roof Casey went to where he hide his mask and bat. As he grabbed his mask he asked,"So mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

He watched his friend look around anxiously,"We got more 'tings ta worry 'bout then street thugs."

He stared at him confused,"Oh really, like-" A loud screetch sounded and a huge bat like creature flew up out from an alley. His eyes widdend,"What was dat?"

Raph growled,"Come on! It's gettin' away!"

Casey snatched up his bat and ran to catch up with him. They managed to leap over nine buildings and kept up with the creature. No sooner did they lose sight of it. They both knelt down on the ledge of a building looking upwards for the thing.

Casey frowned,"Think we lost it?"

"Not likely. It's around here somewhere..."

The creature popped out of no where and caused Casey to srceam and lose his balance. Raph grabbed him and steadied his friend back on the ledge, as some of the pieces got torn off and fell to the ground.

He pushed away from his friend glaring,"Ok, what da hell is goin' on here Raph?"

He smirked looking down at the bat thing,"Did I mention we ran into a monster lastnight?"

"Gee ya think ya mention ta me 'bout dat one pal!" He scowled. He looked back down with Raph and found to his surprise some foot ninjas captureing the creature with long, thick chains. He looked over his friend getting a little freaked out,"The foot? I thought dose guys were history!"

Raph shushed his friend and went back to watching the monster struggle to get free. A bright light blazed through the dim alley. Behind the foot appeared the exact same dumpster truck that he saw lastnight. He looked closely and noticed four giant figures walking towards the monster.

Casey looked like he was even more confused and stupified,"And now we got some walkin' statues?" He pouted towards his friend,"What else aint ya tellin' me?"

"Hey dat's a new one fer me too." Raph looked back to the statues as they stomped on closer to the trapped monster. He smirked," 'Sides...Who knows mybe dere friendly.." The bulkest one picked up a nearby dumpster and smashed the monster underneath it.

Casey laughed nervously,"Yeeeeeeah, friendly." They quietly observed the foot dragging the monster away and two of the statues moved up closer out of the blinding light to get a better look. Casey scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. He seen these statues before..._Nah..it can't be..could it? _He leaned in closer and gasped,"Wait a minute...those are-" He was cut off by the sound of the ledge breaking. He froze up as a huge piece broke off,"Oh, No, no, no, no!" He tried to save it but fialed miserably,"Ah, Shit!"

It hit the concrete loudly. The smallest of the statues looked up and hissed, poiting up at the duo,"Witnesses!"

The foot ninjas lifted up some dart guns and started firing at them,"Look out!" Raph block his friend from being hit by one, but got hit instead. He hissed in pain and took it out, shaking his head slightly,"Damn..." Before he could react something hit the back of his shell. He cringed, figuring it would leave a small crack. He quikly pulled out his smoke pellets and threw them to the ground. A large screen of smoked covered his escape. He managed to get to a nearby storage unit and hid behind it. He rolled his eyes watching Casey get a late start and running blindly his way. He grabbed him by the fron of his shirt when he was about to pass his hiding place. He pulled him beside him and muttered,"What? Ya nevah heard of smoke pellets?"

He glared at him and punched his shoulder,"Warn me next time!" He coughed a little,"I got allergies!"

He shook his head and tried to stay focused. He could see the small statue coming towards them. Wont be long before they find them. Raph blinked and shook his head a little. He felt his stomach churn,"Man...I dont feel so good."

Casey looked at him and touched his shoulder,"Hey! Stay wit me!" He looked around and quikly spotted a small storage space a few feet away from them. He ran while dragging Raphael along with him and closed the door locking it. He sighed and gasped seeing Raph almost falling over. He grabbed his arms and shook him,"Stay wit me Raph!"

The statue found their hiding spot in no time. He tried to break down the door. Both of them pushed against the door to bid them some time. The statue kept pounding and tearing through the door. Just as it torn a hole through a loud whooshing noise interupted it's rampage.

A spot light shone on the roof and a booming voice sounded from the hovering chopper,"HEY! YOU THERE WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOIN'...HEY... WAIT TELL ME YOU SEE THIS!" The statue grunted and ran off with the chopper hot on it's heels.

Casey smirked and yelled,"Yeah, ya betta' run!" He laughed and shaked his head still dazed,"I tell ya what Raph, ya sure know how to show a girl a great time." He didn't hear him. He turned,"Raph..?" His eyes widden seeing his friend fall down. He was out cold for sure. He ran over and touched his shell,"Don't worry Raph..I'll get ya some help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o Bad News ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton was just finishing up some fileing, when her phone rang. She didn't bother looking at who's calling. She fliped it open,"Let me guess you called to apolagise."

"Uh...No. Unless I did something to piss you off."

She blinked. _Donnie? _"Oh, I thought you were...Nevermind. What's up Don?"

She heared him sigh,"April called. Apparently Raph and Casey had a little run in with the Foot. Ashton, Raph's been shot."

She dropped the phone. She wasn't able to hear whatelse he was saying. All she cared about was that Raph had been _shot. _She mentally shook herself and slowly picked up her phone. Her voice came out a whisper,"Is...is he alright?" Silence answered her. Her heart twisted,"Donatello, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just knocked out. From what I gather it was just a sleeping dart, but I wont know if there's anything major until I'm there to examine him."

"Where's he at?"

"April's place. We'er on our way there right now."

"Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can." She took in a shakey breathe,"And Donnie...take good care of him for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Story Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turtles arrived at April's within minutes. Donnie went through the window first carrying a black bag. He went straight to the couch, and found his hot tempered brother out cold.

Mikey jumped in and looked around the set up of their apartment. He was very impressed. A nice flatscreen was on the wall and was in front of a nice red couch, and a few matching chairs. And next to it was a medium size kitchenette with a round dinner table with white oak chairs. He grinned,"Whoa! Nice place kids!"

Leo smirked and followed suit of his two brothers. April smiled,"Leo?"

He smiled at the red head and her boyfriend,"Hey, sorry we had to have the reunion on these circumstances."

He walked over to Don and watched him take out a small falshlight. He carfully opened his eye and shind the light inhis eyes,"Hmmm...Pupils are slightly dialeted." He could already tell Raph was coming to. He turned off the flashlight and went to check his pulse,"Vitals are normal." He watched his eyes flutter from behind his eyelids,"Seems to be responsive."

Leo leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder,"Yeah, but is he going to be ok?"

Raph started to stir and his eyes blinked open for a second, focusing in on Leo. He growled an batted his arm at him,"Dat you fearless..." His voice started to fade out,"Where's yer jungle...?" He was out again turning away from him.

Leo frowned,"Well at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor."

Don used this time to get the stone surikan out of his brother's shell. He examinded it,"Well it's not Native American...Hmm Mayan? No...by the looks of it it might come from some where in Central America." He looked over to the redhead and handed it to her,"That's your department April."

As April began to examine the surikan, a knock came from the door. Casey looked at the others confused. Another knock sounded and a voice sounded from the other side,"Hey, it's me! Ashton!"

Everyone relaxed a little and Casey got up to let Ashton in. The girl smiled her thanks and walked into the livingroom. When she spotted Raph on the couch her smile faded. She slowly walked over and knelt down beside him on the couch.

She turned to Don,"Is he-"

"He's going to be ok. A little grumpy when he wakes up from his nap...but all in all ok."

She smiled and placed a hand on Raph's arm. Her eyes were glued on the sleeping teriapan. Leo looked from his brother and Ashton. He scrunged up his eyeridges. _Ok something is going on between those two..._ Everyone's attention turned to Raph when he began to come to.

"Damn...I feel like I was run ova' by a trian." He sat up rubbing his head. He looked around him and raised an eyeridge,"Uh..dere a reason why everyone's lookin' at me?" Ashton choked out a laugh and flung herself on him. She sent him back against the couch. He blinked but still returned the hug,"Nice ta see ya too princess."

She looked down at him and leaned in closer to him. He was expecting her to kiss him and leaned in to fill in the gap, but instead she slapped him. He glared up at her in cnfusion and hurt. _Is she still mad about da fight. _She growled,"That's for scaring the shit out of me!" Her expression soften a little while he gave her one of annoyence. She surprised him with a kiss. Raph quickly got over it and returned the kiss deepening it.

"Uh..." Leo was staring wide eyed at the couple and felt very uncomfortable.

Mikey grinned along with Donnie and they highfived eachother,"Alright bro!"

Casey smirked giving his friend two thumbs up,"Niiiiiiiiice."

They where still locking lips and seemed to have forgotten the others. April smirked,"Hey guys think you could hold off on that makeout session?" The two where in their own little world. They completely ignored their audince.

Leo frowned and cleared his throat really loud. That snapped the couple out of 'La La Land'. Ashton was blushing and Raph had on a small smirk. They repositioned themselves to where they were sitting next to eachother on the couch. Mikey sat on one of the arms and Donnie went into the kitchen to grab the firstaid kit.

Leo stared at his hot headed brother flabbergasted,"So, you and her are..." He let the question hang.

His expression turned from cockey to hostile in an instant. His eyes narrowed,"Got a problem wit dat fearless?"

Before Leonardo could respond April let out a gasp. Everyone turned their gaze towards the redhead and saw her examining the stone surikan from earlier. Ashton's eyes widdend, remembering seeing this scene from the movie. She leaned in for a closer look.

April's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Casey looked at his girlfriend from the chair he was sitting in. He leaned in towards her holding a dart in his hand,"Will it help if I mention da fact dat dese 'tings has dat Wintas guy's name written all ova' 'em? Plus da fact dat dose statues we saw looked pretty much like da ones we found."

She chewed her bottom lip,"But it was just a myth..." She looked up at the peering eyes,"A scary story used to scare childeren by a campfire."

Donnie walked back over to put a bandaid on Raph's arm. As he worked he asked,"Whoa, slow down April. What are you talking about?"

Leo chimmed in with his own question,"What story?"

"The legend of Yaldo and his four generals." **(A.N) Ok I don't know how you spell his name! So for those who are confused here's how it's pronounced Yal, it's like ya but with** **an**** L, and do, just like Doe, a female deer. Sry if that doesn't help you! **

They turned in surprise towards Ashton. April looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow,"How do you know about that story?"

_Oh, shit! Why did that come out? _Everyone including Raph stared at her expectantly. She shifted in her seat,"I...uh...Google?"

Leo glared at her,"If you have something useful to say come out with it!"

She sighed,"Look how about we listen to April's story...it's way more interesting then what I have." _Plus I forgot half of it anyways, so not a big help there. _

"What do you have?" Donnie asked curiously.

She mentally slapped herself,"All I know is that it has to do with them turning into stone at the end."

April spoke up in her defence,"Lay off her wil ya? She's just one person. And I know more of the legend anyways." _Thank you April! _"Well what Ashton said was true. There was once a great warrior king named Yaldo. He seeked power and immortality. He soon heard of a portal that opens every three thousand years, when the stars of kiekan align. He was successful in this, but as for his four generals, they turned to stone and from the portal a total of thirteen monsters came out from it." They all patiently waited for her to continue. Her eyes widden a little, as if she figured out a main key the puzzle,"Mybe that warrior was real? Over the years he would've built many empires. Becoming powerful and more resorcful as time goes by. What if he built a new empire and managed to blend his way into higher society?" Everyone was silent. Thinking things through, slowly putting all the pieces together.

Donnie looked over towards Casey and saw him playing with the dart. He snatched it away. Casey frowned,"Hey! I was playin' wit dat!"

He rolled his eyes and started digging through his 'big bag of wonders'. He pulled out a microscope and went towards the kitchen table. He placed it down and started to take a closer look at the dart's manuefacture label.

In the meantime Raph moved closer to Ashton and whispered,"Ya know what's goin' on don't ya?" She stayed silent. She nervously chewed her lip. He sighed,"Look... I get why ya don't want ta tell us. I trust ya and fer now dat's all dat counts right?"

She half smiled,"I'm glad you trust me."

He smiled,"Yeah, well I'm not gonna leave ya like yer dad and I'm not gonna forget ya when times get rough like yer mom either." She glanced away. In her head she could see her mom drinking on the couch; holding a picture of her father in her hands. That's how she would find her coming home from school every day. Her mother had resorted to drinking ever since her dad left them. She would say 'Hey mom I'm home!' or 'Be back whenever!' and her response would always be silence. She not only lost her father, but her mother. She was in her own little world where nothing/no one can harm her. That left her daughter to care for herself and get three jobs to support the rent and buy some food. Her cousin Emma offered her to move in, but she'd felt like a burden.

_Mom.._She hadn't really thought about it for a while, but she started to wonder if her mom even knew she was gone. _Emma would know and never stop looking for me. Plus there's Emma's twin sister Jenny. Though, I doubt Jenn remembers me._ The twins parents had divorced and each lived with one parent. Emma stays with her mom during the school year and over breaks heads to California to stay with her dad. The only time the twins see eachother are through online chatrooms, phones, and during holidays.

"I can't promise that I'll tell you what all I know, but I can tell you that it all works out in the end."

He gently brushed back her hair. They both looked over to see if Don found anything. The purple clad turtle turned the dart over until he spotted the words _Winters Corp. _stamped on the side of it. He smiled,"Yup this defiantly belongs to Winters Corperation."

Raph shot up from his seat and started to streatch out his muscles,"Alright, den. Let's head on ova' dere an' kick some shell."

Leo stepped in front of his brother,"No, first we figure out a plan and what Winters is up to."

"I can tell you that." All heads turned to Donnie. He started to explain,"Well according to that story Yaldo opened the portal to gain immortality. So what if he awakened his generals to give them immortality as well. With those five togther they would be unstopable. Ofcoarse...this is all a theory."

Ashton smirked,"I'ts good enough to make a plan, but I would hold off on that." They all looked at her confused. Raph looked like he was about to lose it, he hated to wait. She giggled nervously,"On the account that the stars don't align until midnight exactly tomorrow."

Mikey raised his hand. She rolled her eyes,"Yes, the orange masked turtle in the front."

"Uh, how do you know that? Are you like another Don?"

She smiled,"As much as I would love to be, but no. You see my boss happens to be a certain Mr. Winters and he has me keep track on the constalation. His excuse was that he loved to gaze at the stars at night." She shook her head and tsked,"Two things wrong with that. One this is New York, not a great place for star gazers. Two he looks like the kind of guy who would golf inside his office for a living."

Casey chuckled,"So true."

April playfully glared at him,"You only say that becouse for some reason you're jelouse of him."

Her boyfriend stared at her like she was crazy,"Well, mybe it was the fact he was puttin' de moves on my girl!"

"No he wasn't! Besides we only have a buisness relationship."

"Oh, so bosses go around smoochin' on female coworkers like nuttin'."

"He...we didn't smooch!"

"Whatevea' I saw 'em plant one on ya!"

Ashton and Raph watched back and forth between the couple, before looking at eachother smirking. Mikey, Don, and Leo stared on in confusion; trying to fugure out on how the conversation went from figuring out a plan to Winters flirting with April.

"Ok, mybe he did kiss me."

Casey smirked and pointed at her,"So, you admit it! He was pullin' somthin'!"

"BUT! It was only on the cheek! Doesn't count as a kiss!" She crossed her arms and huffed up a little.

"Doesn't count?"

"Uh...Ap-"

Leo was cut off by the red head,"It only actually counts if he planted one on my lips! A kiss on the cheek is just a friendly gesture!"

"Casey, how bout we-"

He was again cut off, this time by said person,"Friendly? Handshakes are friendly! A kiss...dere's somthin' more impied!"

Leo's eye twitched slightly,"GUYS!"

They both glared at him, as if he was to blame,"WHAT?"

Now feeling slightly uncomfortable he sighed,"Can we get back to the issue at hand? I'm sure you want to continue this alone."

"Fine." The two grumbled.

"Ok, so if it's tomorrow we at least have the element of surprise on our side. But until we get Splinter's blessing, we can't do much of anything."

Raph riased an eyeridge,"But the fate of da world is practicly in our hands. We can't just sit around jus waitin' fer it ta happen wit out stoppin' it!"

Leonardo bretahed in and out staring straight into his brother's eyes,"As leader of this team I say we wait until otherwise."

He glared right back. Ashton felt her heartrate drop. _This is not good._ If looks could kill Leo would be dead by now,"Fine den." He walked over towards the window and opened it,"I quit."

Casey and Ashton shot up and ran after him. Leo just crossed his arms and stayed silent along with Mikey and Don. Casey grabbed his friend's arm and momentarily stopped him,"Look, man. I think it's time you just let it held dis grudge fer too long."

He paused as if thinking on what he should do. He sighed,"Whatevea'." He continued his way out of the building and ran up the fire esceape.

Ashton cursed and turned to look at the faces before her. Leo's hard and blank. Mike's and Don's showed sadness and dissapointment. April and Casey had a look of pure pity. She growled,"Enough of this...I'm going after him to try and talk some sense into him."

She made it to the roof in time to catch him,"Hot shot!" Raph froze in his spot,"What the hell was that back there?" No answer. He didn't even turn around. She took in a deep breath," You can't run from this forever. Sooner or later it will come at you and when it does it will come in at full speed and hurt like hell." He seemed to slump down a little, but still didn't face her. She pressed on," I get that you're mad at him! You hate him for leaving you! You feel like you're alone in this fucked up mess when you're not!"

He slowly turned around and looked at her with a tired expression on his face,"I don't know if I can let go."

Ashton ran towards him and hugged him. She burried her face into his plasteron whispering,"You can...mybe not right now, but you can when the time is right. And when that time comes I'll help you through it."

He gently wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her hair,"Ya...ya really think 'tings will get betta'?"

She placed a kiss on the edge of his shell,"Trust me. This story will have a happy ending."

She looked up at him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Raphael felt everything drian out of him fand into that kiss. All his hurt and rage came out along with his passion; but there was something that stood out from all of that and it was his love for her. She could feel it radiating from that single kiss. His hold on her tightend and he picked her up in one swift movement.

_**I won't give up-Jason Mraz **_**(A.N) Ok I love this song and listened to the lyrics and thought it went well with this! Hope you think so too! **

_When I look into your eyes _

He slowly broke the kiss and murmured against her lips,"I love you." He looked into her eyes. God how he loved her eyes.

_It's like watching the night sky _

Ashton smiled softly up at him. Her fingers lightly touched his cheek,"I Love you too." She could see the city's lights reflected through his deep pools of amber. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,"And I won't leave your side. No matter what."

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they held _

_And just like them old stars _

She acted like she was giving it some second thought. She giggled seeing his look go from calm to worried,"Yes, even if you're wrong. I, Aston Parker, am for now and forvever staying with you wiether you like it or not."

_I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul? _

His eyes soften to a golden color. He seemed to hesitate before asking,"Do ya want ta head back home?" She gave a short nod and off they went.

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

The two went straight into Raphael's room. Only when they where near his bed did he set her down. He started to take off his belt, placing his weapans on his dresser. As he undressed she glanced around his room once more. His bed had a dark red comorter ontop of some stripped sheets and matching pillows. Next to his dresser was a large sterio cluttered with CD's thrown every whitch way. A smile played on her lips when she spotted an old beat up punching bag in one corner of his room. She turned back around to see him finished. He stood in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ashton snaked her arms up and around his neck.

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

Raph carfully pushed her down on the soft covers, all the while not breaking the kiss. She gasped out for air and he moved to her neck. She couldn't surpress a small laugh. He smiled against her skin. He let out a moan feeling her gently bite his arm. He could hear her laugh soflty.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating _

His hands roamed down to the hem of her tanktop. He felt her hands move next to his and helped him pull it off. She threw it off, while he busied himself with her pants. In a second they were off and thrown somewhere in the room. Ashton soon became all too aware of the fact this was the first time a boy will see her completely naked (not really counting the time Raph watched her change). She looked up nervously when his hand found the clasp of her bra.

_I'll be here patiently wiating _

_To see what you find _

"Are ya sure?"

She bite her lip nervously and whispered,"Yes." He slowly nodded and unclasped her bra. He slide it off and tossed it aside. The look he gave her made all her worries melt away. He thinks she was beautiful and that was enough for her. He captured her lips in a chaste kiss and he pulled her panties off.

_'Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the Earth _

They took this moment to explore eahother with their mouths and hands. Raph breathed iin her scent and srupressed a growl. He looked into her eyes and seemed to ask her an unspoken question.

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

Ashton answered with a kiss and spread her legs for him to enter. Their breathing became labored. He pressed his forhead against hers and slowly entered her. He could feel her heartrate jump faster. His body temperature was rising by the second, he couldn't take it much longer. He stopped merly inches away from breaking the barrior. He breathed in her scent once more before plunging into her.

_No, I won't give up _

She muffled her cries by biting into his shoulder. Small tears escaped from her eyes. Raph became worried when he heared her whimper. He was about to pull out when her small hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. She kissed him and whispered,"I..it's ok. I just need a second." He nodded and kissed her forhead.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differnces they do a lot to each to teach us how to use the _

_tools and gifts we got here, we got a lot at state_

After a few moments he felt her slowly move up his length. He buried his face in the crook of her neck closing his eyes. They both gasped feeling a fire ignite inside of them. He growled softly and began moving in and out of her. He started out slow, so she could get used to his size; but soon quikend up his pace.

_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend _

_for us to work _

Each of his thrusts where met withones of her own. Her arms clung to his exposed shoulders. One of his grabbed her waist to bring her up in an angle, supporting them both with the other. Beads of sweat formed all over their bodies. He loved the sounds that she made. He loved the fact he was the one that caused them.

_We didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

He began to attack her neck leaving a trial of love bites. Ashton arched her back, already feeling her relise drawing near. Feeling it too he slowed his pace up and settled for hard, rythmic bucking.

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am. _

It was more then he could bare. With one good thrust he sped up. He groand feeling her nails scratch his shoulderd and run down his arms. He soon found a pace that matched the beating of their hearts. Her body was now merged with his. They were like one whole being instead of two.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving all of my love_

_I'm still looking up..._

Feeling her reach the edge he leaned down and bite her neck.

"Raph."

"RAPH."

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows that I'm tough, he knows_

_We've got a lot to learn _

She gasped out his name,"Raphael!" And had reached her end point of no return. He thrusts two more powerful thrusts and released his climax. He growled out her name and captured her lips. He continued to thrust slowly in and out of her until he was completely empty.

_God knows we're worth it _

He carefully moved out of her and rolled them over. She was now laying on his platseron looking into his eyes. They stared at eachother panting, trying to catch their breathes. He smriked and brushed back some striands of hair plastered with sweat against her forhead,"Yer, amazin' princess." She just laughed and shaked her head at him. She kissed him slowly and sweetly before rolling a little to her side. She rested her head against his plasteron and threw one leg across his.

_I wont give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

Raph looked around and noticed they threw the bedding off. He chuckled and snatched up the comforter. He pulled it up and over both of them. He felt her arms press up against him, warming his body. Ashton kissed his cheek and whispered before drifting off to sleep,"I love you, Raphael."

_I'm still looking up _

**(music fades away) **

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile at Winters Corp. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winters looked at the green monster the foot managed to catch this time. He smiled brilliantly at it. He pressed a red button and like the others before it, a large metal canister dropped down and captured the beast. _Only 2 more to go and this will all be done with finially._

Kiria walked over to him and asked,"Do we still have to keep an eye on this girl?"

"No, that wont be necessary." He turned away from her and started to walk towards the elevator,"It's been this long and she hasn't tried anything. I guess it was just a bad case of being paraniod. Call off your men and have them focused back where we need them. Nothing must interfear with my plans. the stars align tonight at long last, I can be done of this awful curse."

While saying this he was all too little aware of his brother General Ageala easedropping on him.

Ageala was furiuse and went straight to his brothers and sister. They silently looked at him expectantly. He glared his red eyes at them,"I believe our dear brother as means of betraying us."

**(A.N) Phew*whipes away some sweat and streatches* that was Looooong. Well I hope you liked it! Tee hee (ik another cliffy) ;P you just have to wait until tomorrow or this weekend! Also please remember to cast in your votes and to review! (I don't own anything except my OC) :) -Bell**

**Don:4 **

**Leo:3**

**Mikey:3 **


	11. Epic battles are always in the rain

Ashton slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She blinked away her sleep and stretched out her arms. She looked around and frowned. Something or someone was missing. But then she felt a little nudge from underneath the covers. She smirked and liftd up the comforter to find her turtle grasping her waist in his sleep. She shifted a little and felt his head nuzzle her abdamen. She silently watched, waiting to feel if lastnight was wrong or if Raphael being there was a mistake; but only love swelled up in her chest.

Her stomach growled a little. She frowned. _I'm starving._ She tried to get up several times, but Raph wasn't making it easy on her. His hands kept pinning her down; once he even mumbled something in his sleep. She sighed and tried to wiggle her way out but failed. An idea came to her and she smiled a little. She leand up and bent down towards his arms. Her arms drapped around his neck and she brushed butterfly kisses down his cheek. He didn't even budge. He tried to bat her away with one of his hands and then went straight to sleep again snoring profusely Now Ashton was getting irritated.

"Come on hot shot." She was shaking him now,"Wake up!"

She could hear his midsnore cut off. He lifted his head and blinked his sleepy eyes up at her. If she wasn't so ill from not eating she would have thought he looked cute like that. He smirked and kissed her stomach and murmured,"Mornin' Ash."

She glared and nudge him with her leg,"Look I love you, but I'm hungry. I've been trying to get out of _your_ clutches for a very long time." He just chuckled and shifted into a sitting position. She pouted,"I. Want. Foo-" She was cut off by his mouthe crushing against hers.

He whispered against her lips,"Relax princess."

She whimpered out,"How can I relax when I'm hungry." Right on cue her stomach growled louder this time. She pointed to her stomach,"See my poor stomach is practicly yelling feed me!" He laughed and reluctantly let her go. She kissed him on the cheek as she got up,"My hero."

He rolled his eyes at her,"Yeah, yeah. Jus' get yer food so ya can come back ta bed."

She was looking around the room and spotted her bra on the dress. She snatched it up and put it back on. Not too far away was her underwear. She slid them on and shucked on her paused a moment,"Do you want me to bring you something back?"

Raph just grunted and burried his face in his pillow. She sighed,"Take that as a no." She frowned and looked around for her shirt. She glanced over,"Raph have you seen my-"

"By da door."

She walked over towards the door and sure enough her shirt was there. She smiled and shrugged it on. With one last glance at the now sleeping turtle she quietly left. She carefully snuck down and made her way to the kitchen. She saw Donnie eating some pizza with Mikey.

The turtles watched her grab a paper plate and stake it high with six slices of pizza. _It would be just my luck if he wakes up hungry and crabby._ Mikey whistled,"Sure your gonna eat all of that Ash?"

She smiled inoccently,"Can't a girl pig out every now and then." Donnie stared at her intensely making her feel selfconcious. She frowned,"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shooked his head and raised an eyeridge,"It's already three and your just now getting up?"

Her eyes widdend,"Oh shit! I missed work!"

Mikey bursted out laughing,"Relax dudette Donnie boy and the Mikester took care of it for you."

She smiled in relief,"ReallY?" They nodded grinning. She giggled,"Thanks guys owe ya one."

Mikey smirked,"Well anything for our future sister-in-law."

That made her slightly off balanced,"Uh...sister-in-law..." She quikly saved her pizza.

Donnie chuckled,"Oh please. We know where you were at lastnight."

She felt a blush slowly creep up on her face,"Y..you knew...that..."

Mikey and Donnie blinked and threw their heads back laughing,"Dudette we were messing around with you!"

Donnie managed to choke out,"But we didn't think you actually did." The purple clad turtle paused and stared wideyed at the girl,"You mean...you guys.." He blushed worse then she did and looked away.

Mikey was just confused,"Did I miss somthing."

"Not now Mikey."

The young terripan looked between the two teens and frowned,"Ok I sooooo missed somthing."

"I...uh...gotta go!" Ashton ran away, careful as to not drop her plate.

Mikey scrunched up his eyeridges together,"What's wrong with her?" Just then Donnie excused himself and slammed the door to his lab shut. He rubbed his head thinking really hard,"And what's wrong with him?"

Leo walked in and pulled up a chair besides Mikey. He smiled,"Hey Mikey." He raised an eyeridge in confusion when Mikey didn't say good morning back. He frowned seeing his little brother's face all askew,"Uh...Mike?"

"Yeah, Leo I gotta ask, what does it mean when a girl...let's say it was Ashtoon but it wasn't! And she stayed the night...in...Raph's..." His eyes widdend. He grinned his cheesey grin,"Ohhohohooh, Raphie boy is growin' up!"

"Uh...Mikey? What are you-"

"Sorry Leo! Can't talk I need to see this for myself!"

His older brother stared off at him in confusion. He furrowed is eyeridges,"See what?"

Mikey silently crept up to Raph's room holding his camera at the ready. Luckily for him the door was cracked open. He pressed up against it and could here Ashton laughing. He slowly peered in and a smile broke out on his face. His big and bad tough brother was having a tickle fight. _I so gotts get this._ He positioned his camera in a good angle. He forgot to turn off the flash, so when he pressed the button, he signed his death warrent.

"What was...MIKEY!?"

He gulped and nearly dropped his camera. He smiled and nervously laughed,"Heeeeeeeey Raphie boy!"

He glared at his brother and shot out of bed. He gabbed his belt and put it on,"ONE..."

Mikey paled,"Oh come on I was ju-"

"TWO" He had his mask on now and was cracking his knuckles.

"You're not seriouse are you?"

Raphael grinned evilly at his little brother,"THREE!" Mikey yelped and ran with his brother hot on his heels. He yelled,"Ya betta' pray I don't catch ya chuckle head!"

All the while Ashton was laughing her head off. _Poor Mikey..._ **(A.N) Yeah...that was my attempt to make this chapter "Longer"...ok back to the story! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 Mikey is smart! oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was ten thirty already and still no sign of Raphael. Two hours after Mikey pulled his little stunt he left without telling anyone. Not long after he left did April and Casey show up. April was by the super computer with Don putting some figures together. Casey was by one of the gaming machines keeping busy.

Leo was standing off to the side thinking about the fight with him and Raph the other night. _Why should I care if he quits? Becouse he's your brother. Thats why._ He felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to find Ashton. _What does she want? _

He gave her a forced smile,"Yes?"

She nervously chewed her lip,"Did you hear anything from Raph?"

His eyes narrowed,"Why would I? Last time I checked he walked out without telling anyone." He looked at her with a hard expression,"Unless you know something that I don't."

She looked away,"No...I just feel so useless...I want to help, but I can't."

He stared at her in confusion,"What are you-"

"Ah ha!" The two turned towards Donnie.

He brought up a virtual simulation of Winters Corp. He hit enter and a huge steak of light stikes down right at the center of the building. He grinned,"When the stars align the energy field will hit directly on Winters Corp. Tower."

April stared at the screen bemused,"So the legend was right three thousand years."

Ashton walked over to get in on the conversation, leaving Leo alone again. Donnie took out a smart pen and went over to his touch screen map of the world. He started highlighting the city,"If my calculations are correct, the force of that portal will over take the city within hours." He highlighted the whole country of America,"In one day the country. And in a week..." He zoomed out to form a globe that was soon highlighted as well,"The world."

Mikey was skateboarding on a half pipe nearby and stopped upside down one handed. He looked up towards his brother and scrunched up his eyeridges,"So it's like Haleys Comet...only monsters come out."

Donnie thought about it for a second and stared at his brother in disbelief,"Well I suppose...Yes, yes it is like Haleys Comet."

Mikey grinned luaghing,"I'm smart." He went to finish his move.

Ashton's eyes widdend seeing him move way too fast down the ramp,"Mikey look out!" But it was too late he went flying in the air and crashed into some randomly placed crates. April flinched at the sound of glass breaking and looked over towards an upside down Mikey. His skateboard was on his head split in two.

He groand and shouted,"I'm ok!"

Ashton smirked shaking her head,"Dare devil."

She looked over and noticed Leo taking to Splinter. She frowned. _This is it. _Leonardo gave a short nod and ran out of the lair. His feet splashed through the sewer water as he raced down the long tunnles. He knew what he had to do. He had to confront the Night Watcher.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 And the Night Watcher is...? oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's police scanner went off and told of a domestic desturbance at a shop at fourth and fifth. He jumped down and went straight into the deli. The door had a bell tied to it and it jingled as he walked casually in. There was a guy staring wide eyed from behind the counter. There was also another guy who was busy reading the paper to even care whats going on.

The guy shrunk away as Raph walked closer. He smirked behind his helmet,"Don't get up pal. I'll sevr myself." He walked into the back room, whitch was the kitchen area and cracked his knuckles. He heard what sounded like growling and chewing coming from inside the walk in freezer. He barged in and found a little red demon/grimlen creature knawing on a frozen piece of steak.

He smirked,"Awww look at you." The creature looked up and hissed,"Aint you cuuuute!" He started clapping his hands together, like anyone would a dog, and bent slightly forward making his way closer to the thing,"Ya want a butt kickin' 'lil fella?" The creature started pointing the piece of meat at him and hissed a warning,"You do? You do?" He cooed. He reached out a finger and the thing started to sniff it,"I'm gonna drop ya into hurtie tooooww OW!" The creature had bitten him and had a good grip on him.

He cringed shouting,"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!" He started flailing his arm around trying to get the creature off. He managed to get him off and flung him behind the counter. Suddenly plates and knives started coming at him. Lucky for Raph his armor took most off the damage. His back hit a counter top and he spotted two pans. He smiled and snatched them up. He twirled them around and hit them together,"Alright I'm ready fer ya dis time ya 'lil stinker!"

The creature flung ten more plates at him. And he blocked every single one of them. The thing must have ran out of ammo becouse he luanched himself towards Raphael. The impact caused him to fall down. The creature hit his helmet trying to break the plexie glass. He even bit into it and licked the surface. Raph grabbed it and threw out the window.

He sat up and placed his hand on his helmet,"Ok dat was new." The creature was back in and missed Raph by a mile. Getting fed up with this thiing he grabbed some smoke pellets out of his pocket and held them out to it,"Want a snack 'lil fella?" The creature screeched and ran at him. He threw the pellets in the air and the creature caught it and chomped his mouth shut. It took a moment before smoke spilled from it's mouth and ears. A spark flew out of him and sent him flying out of the deli, knocking the cash register off the counter.

"Dats right! Yo if ya ever come back da next ones on da house!" The man on the floor hide away from him and the newspaper guy looked up and quikly went back to his paper like nothing happened. Raph walked over and picked up the cash register,"Here pal put dis somewhere safe."

He poped out from behind the counter and yelled,"Take it! It's yours! Oh and I got kids in college! Well...community college. But it's still college!"

Raph glared,"Why do people get one look at me and assume dat I'm da bad guy?"

The human shrunk back,"It's a great suit! You look great!"

He scuffed and pointed at him,"I just _saved yer life_ pal!" Just then a tanjie landed right on the registure that Raph was holding.**(A.N) I sooo made that up! I honestly have no clue on what Leo threw at him in this scene!) **He looked at the weapon and then towards the rooftops and spotted an all too familar form. _Leo..._ He sighed,"Dis night just gets betta' an' betta'."

He ran out of the store and out into the he ran he noticed it started to rain. He jumped ontop of a passing car and leaped on a power line. He climbed up a fire escape and went to the top. He ran across the roof top only to skid to a stop. _Ah,shit._ A billboard blocked his way out. He turned around hearing Leo approaching.

"I apreciate what you're trying to do, but trust me you can't change the world this way."

Raph laughed and muttered to himself ignoring what his brother was saying,"You're kiddin' me? He's lecturing! I can't believe dis..."

"So I ask you to please stop this now. Before someone gets hurt."

He rolled his eyes and reached for his chains,"Alright Leo time ta teach you a lesson." His chains dropped and he started to twirl them around glaring at his brother.

Leo's eyes narrowed,"Trust me you do not want to do this."

Raph went on and attacked him. He lashed his chaiins out and missed him.

Leo popped uo from behind him,"Is that the best you got?" He lash out again missing a second, third, fourth, fifth time in a row. He was getting mad,"Come on you're making this way too easy." Raph dropped his chains in furry and formed a fighting stance. Leo smirked,"Finially!" He took his own stance ready for hand to hand combat,"Some excitment!"

The two fought on and on. each blocking the others blow. After some time and a few dodges Leo spoke, still dodging,"Ya know I noticed that you've got quite a,"He dodged a leathle blow,"Temper." He block two kicks and doged three punches,"You know, I know a few things about anger." He ducked and jumped back from his attacker,"If you let it control you and consume you..." He dissapeared from Raph's sight. He looked around in confusion. "You lose sight of everything!" Leo punched him good in the jaw and sent him flying.

His helmet came off from the blow and he landed on his shell. Leo squinted, making sure he was seeing what he thinks he was seeing,"...Raph?" His hot headed brother lashed out on him and decked him in the face.

"You think you're so great don't you?" Leo spit out some blood and slowly got up,"You shoulda' neva' of come back! We were fine witout you!"

Leo glared and shouted,"And this qualifies as _fine_? Dressing up as this holloween everynight? Putting the safety of our family in danger?" He furrowed his eyeridges,"Why...I mean come on! Why would you do that?"

Instead of answering the question he avoided it,"Oh and we're suppose to answer to the all mighty Leonardo? All becouse you went away on yer 'lil vacation...an' come back expectin' us ta fall back in line like yer 'lil solders!"

Leo couldn't believe this. He scuffed,"I was away trianing! Trianing to be better leader for you!"

"Who says I wanted ta be lead?!"

Leo smirked darkly still holding his glare,"Oh, I get it now you're jelouse! You just can't accept the fact that I'm better then you!"

Raph laughed and pointed at his brother,"Dat's where ya got it all wrong big brother. I know I'm better den you!"

He took out his sais and trwirled them around once. Leo unsheathed is katana blades and glared,"Don't do this Raph."

His glare turned deadly and he took up his stance,"I aint takin' orders from you any more."

They stared at eachother for a moment before rushing towards eachother. Raph went striaght on, as did Leo; but his blades brushed up against the concrete roofing and sharpend the tips of his blades. They fought for what felt like hours. They where now locked with blades. Raph gritted his teeth and pushed Leo to the ground. Their blades were still locked. Niether willing to give up. Raph pushed in harder. SNAP! He broke Leo's blades. He pulled his arm back to deliver the finial blow with his blade, but stopped. He stared down at his brother. His heart beat was pounding in his ears. They were both breathing heavily. The pounding of rain drops seemed to clense his anger. He stared blankly into Leo's glare. _Jus' let...go. _His eyes widdend a fraction. He looked from his weapon to his brother. _I understand now. _He glared at him one last time before turning and running away.

He fought back unshed tears that threatend to fall. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from Leo. His feet felt like lead hitting against the rooftops. His mind was racing with so many thoughts all at once. His panting started to sound more like sobs. He heard a scream and skid to a stop.

_No, NO,NO,NO,NO, NO! _"Leo." He changed directions and ran as fast as he could. He could see a foot ninja vanish to the streets below. He picked up the pace. _No way. Not him! Not Leo!_ He jumped down into the alley and saw the familar truck speed away. He ran after it. He tried to keep up but soon tripped and watched the truck turn and disappear.

"LEO!" He threw his sais down, not caring if they got scratched. He burried his head in anguish beneath his hands,"NOOOOOOOO! NO!" He felt tears slide down from his face, mixed in with rain. His body started to shake a little,"No...Leo...why Leo?"

**(A.N) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (lol) Well good news bad news time. Good news the story is almost complete! bad news the story is almost complete! So it's kinda a lose, win situation here. Hope you liked it! (other then the fact I left you with yet another cliff hanger) I don't own TMNT only my OC. Oh and PLEASE hurry up and vote! Polls will be closing after the last chapter is up! (I'm not gonna bother showing the polls in this chapter, 'cuz it's the same as last weeks number!) -love you all- Bell :) **


	12. To take back what's ours!

Ashton and April were in the kitchen having some girl talk, when Raph walked in. She looked up and watched him. He looked like a lost child. She chewed the inside of her cheek. She glanced over towards April and she just shrugged. Ashton got up from her seat and went to catch up with him.

"Hey, Raph. What's wrong?" He turned towards her and just shook his head. He put his hands on his head and had a worried expression on his face. She touched his shoulder and forced him to look at her,"Babe, you're scaring me."

He looked at her,"I...I messed up pretty bad. I mean I really messed up dis time."

"Hey it's ok, it's all going to be ok." She felt her heart ach for him,"Just calm down...you're stressing out."

He pulled away as if he never heared her speak,"I need ta talk ta Splinter."

"He's in the dojo." She watched him walk away and head towards the dojo. _Hot shot... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o Big bro 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michelangelo's head snapped up from his video game he was playing and noticed Raph come in. He frowned. _Somethings wrong. _Only once had he seen that look on his brother before. It was when Donnie nearly drowned when he was four. Raph and Leo were in charge of watching the two younger brothers, but kept on getting into fights to even notice their brianey brother disapear to explore the tunnles. Lucky for them they soon noticed he was gone and went into search mode. It took them at least half an hour to find him, but by that time he already fell in. Leo and Raph jumped in and grabbed him just as he blacked out. They were so scared that they had lost their dear brother. He wouldn't wake up for what felt like ages to a three-in-a-half year old. Raph was freaking out and seemed like he was about to punch something and cry at the same time.

Mikey watched his brother carefully. He was almost tempted at first to follow him into the dojo. He could tell something was wrong and he wanted to find out what it was. He gave it another seconds thought before making a decision. He went to catch up with him.

He slowly crept in and stopped halfway down the hallway hearing Splinter's voice. He could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Raphael, kneel." He hesitantly inched on forward to get a glimpse on what's going on. He watched Raph kneel before their sensei. He also noticed that it looked like he knocked over the rack of wieghts and bar bells. He did a number on their training room.

When Raph spoke, his voice sounded broken and distant,"I-I know why he's the favorite son." Mikey drew his eyeridges together. _Is he talking about Leo? _

Their father was quiet for a moment."Raphael. Just becouse Leonardo is my best student, does not mean you are the least favorite son. Though, at times you can be difficult along with your brothers. I love you all equally." Raph stayed quiet and was looking away from Splinter."Raphael you are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fualt. These are also makings of a great leader, but lack control. You may not be my best pupil, but I care for you all the same my son." He looked up at his father now,"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Master...I.."He sighed. Mikey watched as Raph pulled out two broken hilt pieces of twin katana blades. He moved forward this time. He stopped dead in the threashold. _Leo..oh no. _Raph placed the broken ends in their master's hands. "They tooked 'em."

Splinter's face saddened as he looked down at the objects in his hands. He managed to choke out,"Leonardo." His gaze slowly moved back to Raphael. His expression was firm,"The time for hiding is over. We have been gone for far too long. We need to head back to the surface and take back what is ours."

"As you wish father."

Mikey gulped. _Ah man...This is bad! I mean real bad! What about the 'I Love Lucy' Marathon?! Gack! Focus Mikey! Leo, it's for Leo...I'll just record it. I mean it'll be something to look forward to after some butt kicking action! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Stay and 'hold down the fort' 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"You ain't goin' and dat's finial." Raph was blocking Ashton's way into the garage. After the talk with Splinter they planned out on how they were going to get Leo back. Also, with a little help with Ashton and April on how the tower is mapped out, they figured a way to break into the place. Now, she was standing, arms crossed, and pouting; trying to convince him to let her come along to help. So far no luck.

"But, I can help!"

He riased an eyeridge,"Ya helped enough wit da planning. You need ta stay here. You don't have enough expieriance wit fightin'."

She glared,"Are you saying I'll be in the way?"

"What? No! I'm sayin' I don't want 'cha ta get hurt!"

She looked frowning. They stood there quiet for a moment. She finially sighed in defeat,"Alright, I'll stay."

He gave her a tired smile."Good. I promise dat I'll be back before ya know it." He was about to turn and leave when she stopped him.

"Wait...I want you to have something." He watched has she took off her locket and placed it over his neck. It rested on his collar bone, inches abover the edge of his plasteron. The metal felt cool against his skin. She smiled softy, lightly touching the locket."It will bring you back to me safe and sound."

He shooked his head,"I can't take dis. It's your connection ta yer home...yer mom."

She gave him a chaste kiss,"Now it's a reminder of that promise ya made." She pushed him into the back of the van with the others and smiled. "Go and get your brother back." He chuckled and gave a mock salute, before closing the doors. She watched as they sped off onto the street. Once they were out of site she glanced around the now empty garage.

She sighed,"Ok...now what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Party time! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karia lead her army of foot ninja outside and across the courtyard.

"Remember, noone bares witness. Nothing can disturbe the ceramoney." Just as she finished saying this a loud knocking came from behind the tall gates. She signaled for her ninjas to vanish and aproached the door. She opened it wide enough to look out. She blinked."You have got to be kidding me."

Standing in front of her was a guy wearing a giant turtle head. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously."Uh...hi! I'm Cawabunga Carl here for little Jimmy's birthday jam!"

She glared at him,"Go away. NOW!"

"Sorry. No can do! I have to fufill this birthday boys wish of partying it out with a-"

"I said leave!"

He sighed,"Look I have some papers in the back that say that I'm suppose to be here for this party!"

_Meanwhile on the West side of the_ wall...

Raphael and Donnie jumped up first and helped up April. Mikey and Splinter soon followed.

Mikey snickered,"Dude this is waaaaay too easy."

Don frowned,"Yeah...a little too easy."

Raph looked over and smirked,"Case man has Karia's attention. Better do dis now."

They all jumped down into the bushes, but Don went last to throw down his black duffel bag. Raph glanced around."Da coast seems ta be clear." He turned towards them,"Jus' be careful fer any-"

"Whoooops!" They stared at Michelagelo face planted near a low red beam. He laughed,"I'm ok."

Donnie face palmed,"Yeah, let's try and not set off the alarm."

They slowly moved down the edge of the shruberey, staying hidden within the shadows. Raph paused and caused everyone to bump into him. Mikey, being in the rear, was knocked backwards. He rubbed his poor beak and looked up to see his group gone. _Ah shell...ok mybe they went...this way!_ He turned a left and instantly saw three foot ninjas standing in front of him.

His eyes widdened."Ooooook not that way." In no time he went back to where he was at. He decided to try this again. _How about this way!_

Raph stopped again,"Ok, Mikey I'm gonna need dat bag of pellets I told ya ta bring." He waited and got no response. He frowned,"Mikey?" He turned to find everyone there except for his little brother. He sighed,"Jus' great."

April shrugged,"Well at least he hasn't tripped any-" All of a sudden an alarm blared through the entire courtyard. In the distance they heared a girlish scream. _MIKEY!_

Donnie groaned,"You just had to jinx it!"

_One minute before alarm went off... _

"For the last time! You have the wrong place! Get the hell out of here!"

Casey was hopeing the guys get him soon. He was almost out of ideas."Look lady I jus' can't leave witout gettin' paid!"

Karia's eye twitched,"If you don't leave this instant I'll-" A loud alarm sounded cutting her off.

He smirked from behind his turtle head. He took it off."And dat's my que!" He threw the gaint turtle head at her and made a run for it inside the courtyard.

April smriked spotting her boyfriend wearing his hockey mask and his second favorite weapon, a hockey stick. She used her rod to knock down five ninjas that were in her way of getting to her boyfriend. She fliped over and landed beside of him,"About time you showed up!"

He shrugged. He tripped over another ninja and knocked him out."What can I say?" He dropped kick another on coming ninja. He smirked under his mask,"I like ta make an entrance."

Raphael had a pretty good rythem going on. He kept count, like he did when he's at his punching bag. One, two, three. Kick, punch, swing, one, three, two. Four, rive, six. He followed through with his last attack and started sprinting towards Donnie.

He smirked."A little help Don!"

Donatello paused a moment before whiping his bostaff around, amanging to get a few ninjas."No problem!" Raph jumped up and he grabed a hold of his ankles sending him flying ahead. In the process he knocked out six foot solders.

Raph landed right next to Splinter. They fought their way through a small inpass and jumped ontop of the foot ninja and used their heads for leverage.

Mikey was running beside of them,"Heads up dudes!"

Raph rolled his eyes and muttered,"Oh brother."

They jumped off and went on towards the bridge. Mikey was laughing his head off,"Now that was awsome! Lets go again!"

Raph paused a moment to throw a handfull of smoke pellets. A huge curtian of smoke swept over them. He turned to catch up with his family. The entered the building, but had no way of closing the door.

April drew her eyebrows together,"Guys! We need to think of something!"

Casey noticed an antique vase on a pedistole. He smiled,"Ya break it. Ya bought it." He used is hockey stick to send it crashing to the ground. Alarms sounded through out the building with red lights flashing. The whole place went into lock down mode, blocking the entry way for the foot ninjas.

Mikey and Don cheered. The orange clad turtle walked over to Casey and they did a fancy hand shake. "NICE!"

When they were done with their 'bro' moment. April came over and nudged her boyfriend playfully,"Nice work Jones."

He was glad he was wearing his mask to hide his blush,"Eh, I have my moments."

"Whoa..." Everyone's attention was on a huge vortex of golden redddish light shooting down from the constellations, forming the portal to other worlds. Around the portal were Iron-steel containers.

"And this must be the poratal to another world I presume."

Mikey smiled,"Cooooool!" He looked around in awe,"I want one."

Raph ignored his brother's comments. He looked towards one of the containers,"Leo must be in one of 'dose."

Mikey and Donnie spread out to search for their brother. Mikey walked over to one and jumped up on it."Leo, you in here?" He peeked inside and was greeted by a large one-eyed monster slammed against the sealed door."Sorry." He jumped back down,"Wrong cage."

Raph walked up to one and jumped up to peek into the barred window. His breathe cuaght in his throat,"Leo...Guys I found 'em!"

Donnie ran over with a small device in his hands."Out of the way please." Raphael jumped down, to let his brother work his magic. He stuck the device on the door and pressed a few buttons. he moved a few paces back. The device beeped and sounded a loud bang, disengageing the door off it's hinges.

Raph shoved the door aside and helped Leo out. He coughed and started to come to. He shook his head, clearing his vision. Raph reached for his duffel bag."If yer gonna lead us outta of dis..." He took out two new katana blades,"Ya gonna need these."

His older brother stared at him unsure at first, but slowly grasped the hilt of his weapons. He smiled. Their little reunion was sadly short lived. A armored Winters fell from the balcony. The turtles looked up and cuaght a glimpse of one of the stone generals dissapearing the scene of the 'crime'. Everyone gathered around his body. Mikey snatched up one of Casey's hockey sticks from his golf bag. He poked him against his slightly exposed neck. Winters's head rolled to the side, but was completely stiff.

"Not so immortal now huh dudes?" JUst as he finished saying that Winters gasped and seemed to come back from the dead. Mikey freaked out and jumped back. Winters looked around him and slowly sat up. He blinked.

"Miss O'niel." He squinted his eyes."Please forgive me...but it seems that I might have hitten my head pretty hard." He tilted his head to the side."It appears I'm seeing giant turtles."

April knelt down in front of her former employer."It's all over Winters. We all know what you're up to."

The warior king looked at April with a sad expression."I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

A loud crash cuased thier attention to be averted away from Winters. There stood the four other statues. One was tall and bulky and held a resemblance to Winters. One was the one that attacked Raphael and Casey the night before, and the third was big and wide carrying a huge mallet weapon. The fourth was female, she stood in front next to the the tall one, General Aguila.

"Your time is up Yaldo."

**(A.N) I hope you enjoyed this one! I really wanted to show the scene with Raphael and Master Splinter through Mikey's perspective, becouse I always wondered what he was thinking during that time he was eaves dropping. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try my best to not let you guys wait so long. **

**Ashton:Why did you let me stay behind? I want some action! **

**Me:Don't worry next chapter you get some action*coughs* not really.. **

**Ash: What was that? **

**Me:*smiles ruefully* Nothing! **

**Ash:*Glares and sticks her tongue out***

**Me:Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't own TMNT, only my OC! **

**P.S **

**here's how the voting looks like so far. **

**Leo:4 **

**Don:4 **

**Mike:3 **

**Looks like Leo and Don are tied! Better hurry and submit your votes! Also take some time to review! :)**


	13. Lets go home

**(A.N) Yes I'm ALIVE! (lol) well here's what you all been waiting for! ENJOY! **

The tension in the air was thick. All eyes were on Winters and his family. A loud bang sounded and the foot, with Karai in front, stormed in. Karai haulted her ninja army and stared at the sight before her. The turtles didn't pay them any attention, right now they were focused on the brotherhood.

Winters got up to his feet and looked with great sadness towards his former bortherhood."Trust me when I say this. Immortality is a curse...brothers-"

"We are no longer your brothers!" Aguila spated. The general took a step forward and glared daggers at Winters."The years you spent in this pathetic world has made you weak."

The short statue gave a chesire cat grin."Soon the portal will be open. The finial monster has yet to be found."

His sister chuckled,"And we shall rule as the greatest overlords that ever lived! Death will come for those who stand in our way. When the hour arrives we will gain all of the power and be unstopable!"

Aguila directed his attention towards Karai,"Join us foot clan, and your lives will be spared. Together we will rule this world."

Karai glared at the stoned general. As much as she would love to gain power and avenge her father's death, she knew that this way was just plain wrong (even for her standards). She blocked off her elite solder from taking a step forward. Karai knew that there was a time and place for taking over and now wasn't that time. Her plan for revenge can wait."The foot ninja are not without honour." She glanced over towards the rich tycoon,"We work for Winters."

The general growled,"So be it!"

Winters staggered forward and desperatly pleaded,"Don't do this! You're gonna kill us all!"

Leo chuckled, causing the brotherhood to advert their gaze from their former brother and leader. The blue clad turtle unsheathed his swords smiling,"Don't you just hate it when brothers fight."

Raph,already had his out and spun them around once. He smirked,"Unless it's together." Mikey and Don also drew out their weapons and stood at the ready with their brothers. They were a team again.

Aguila took out his own swords,"I'm going to enjoy this."

Winters went to try to entervine the fight. He still had a small strand of hope that his brothers and sister would go through this in a peacful manner. Master Splinter stopped him. He looked at the old rat in confusion.

Splinter's expression was blank,"My sons will take care of this."

Winters gave him a weak, unsure, smile."Then their going to need some help." He looked over to where the monsters were caged and looked towards April,"Go. Go and find the thirtenth monster! And bring it back here as quickly as possible!" April nodded and left with Karai and her second in command following her.

Casey blinked and turned to catch up with them."Wait! I call shot gun!"

Winters turned his attention back to their sensei,"Now, lets send these creatures back to where they belong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Godzeilla in the swerers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton leaned back against the couch watching some 'I Love Lucy' re-runs. She yawned and stretched out her arms getting a little more comfortable. She glanced at the clock and frowned. The guys left three hours ago and still weren't back.

A loud booming sound made her jump. The whole lair shooked and caused a few things to fall and break. The lights flickered on and off, along with the tv. Ashton was freaking out. _Was that an earthquake? _Sure she felt small tremors before back at her home in Tenneessee, but never actually felt a real quake like that before. Another quake came, with more force this time, and caused her to fall off the couch. After the quake there was a loud ear piercing roar that echoed through out the whole swerer system.

Ashton sat still. _Earthquakes don't roar.._ She scrambled to her feet and started to make her way up topside. She kept running and stopped a few times listening for the soarce of the sound and quakes. She skidded to a stop and couldn't believe her eyes. A large and possibly a few inches smaller then the tv verson, Godzeilla was making it's way towards the lair. _Well this explains why noone ever noticed a giant lizard walking around New York._ She had to think fast.

She glanced over to her left and spotted the metal door that Raph used to sneak out. A light instantly went off in her head. _I have to be quick._ she made her way towards the door. The large monster was still standing in it's place, sniffing the air. The creature turned it's gaze towards where Ashton was, but found nothing. It stilled listening for anything unusual. Silence.

Just as the creature was about to continue on it's route a loud roar of an engine broke through. Ashton was riding on Raphael's bike, the one he used as the Watcher. She also sported his red mortor cycles helmet. She smiled through the visor and stared the creature down. The giant lizard seemed to glare at her, but didn't strike first. It took it's time to measure her up, thinking if she was worth the time and effort to kill.

Ashton reaved up the bike and went head on towards the creature. The bikes headlights shined in it's eyes, temperaly blinding it. The creature roared in anger. She turned the bike to it's side and slide underneath the large lizard and stopped once she was behind it.

The creature wipped around, tail nearly knocking Ashton off the bike. She smirked and yelled,"Hey Godzeilla!" The creature's eyes turned into slits and stared down at her."How 'bout we take this outside?" The tires screeched as she ripped down through the tunnles. _Ok I have it's attention. Now what do I do? _

Suddenly her shell cell was ringing. She pressed talk, though normally she would be against talking and driving she really had a feeling she should take this call.

"This better be good!"

"Ashton! Look Casey and I need help in finding-"

"The last monster?" She turned a sharp left and leaned right dodging some overhangings. Godzeilla was getting too close for comfort.

"How did you-"

"I'm being chased by it right now!" She yelped hearing it's jaws snap shut. Luckily she gained some speed and all it got was empty space.

"Ashton?! You alright?!"

She made a last minut turn right."I'm fine." She nearlly lost her balance,"Really hard to talk and drive." She quickly righted herself.

"Where are you?"

"honestly I have no-" She suddenly noticed an oncoming sign that read 'Central Park Drain Pipe'. Ashton felt relieved.

"Ashton? Ashton? Ash you still there?!" Aparently she was taking too long to answer.

She blinked and sped up some more."April, you anywhere near Central Park?"

"Yeah."

"Ok meet me there."

"Wait how will we find you?"

The creature let out another roar and tried to ram her. She took in a shakey breathe,"I'm not that hard to miss. Just look for the Godzeilla trying to eat a girl on a mortor cycle."

"Godzeilla? What are you-"

"Gotta go!" She didn't hang up though. Her hand lost grip on the phone and sent it flying behind her. She flinched hearing a loud crunch, as the creature's big clawed foot crushed the device. _Donnie will just have to make me a new one._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next time I drive ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO! You're going to hit some traffic! Head towards West Avenue!"

April knuckles whittened as she gripped the steering wheel. So far she was going way over the speed limit and Casey was trying to tell her how to get to the park faster. She snapped,"If I do we'll never make it in time! Plus West Avenue is ten blocks back the other way!"

"Geeze! Then turn right and bank left!" She made a sharp turn left. Casey punched the dash board."I said RIGHT! Now we're going ta end up down town!"

April looked over at her boyfriend and barked,"Shut up I know where I'm going! It's a short cut!"

"More like yer gettin' us lost!"

The two kept bickering amongst themselves. The couple seemed to have forgotten about the back seat passengers.

Karai jerked and lounged against the window, hitting her head. Her second in command landed ontop of her. She growled pushing him off,"You would think they would be more concerned about the thirtenth monster!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lets end this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turtles were split up and each fighting a statue. Mikey was fighting the female statue. So far he was holding up pretty well. What helped him out was imagining it was little Johnny Benson(who was not sooo little) who he was beating up. That kid was such a brat and nearlly broke Mikey's arm a few times. So with that scary thought in mind he was having a good time.

Donatello was fighting the short one. He was wishing that he was in better shape for this. He doged a few attacks. and performed a series of round house kicks combined with a few punches.

Leonardo was fighting the largest one. He had to admit this guy was tough. He was litterally taking three steps to his one. Plus for a big bulk of pur stone, he was pretty fast.

Leo glanced over towards Mikey. he dodged another blow."How you holding up Mike?"

Mikey kicked the female general and did a back flip."Pretty good dudes!" Mikey turned towards his other older brother,"Don?"

"Never better!" Donnie blocked with his bo-staff and glanced towards their father."Sensei you ok?"

Slpinter smiled at his son."We need to do this more often." He jumped up and kicked a flying bat-like creature back into the vortex. he grasped his walking stick and laughed,"I still got it!"

Leo got hit in the plasteron and was sent flying into a weapons display. He looked down at the many weapons. He smirked and quikly grabbed some of them. He stood up with a smug expression. The stoned statue looked at him in surprise. On his shell was now alot of ancient weapons strapped securelly together.

Leo took out a long sword and smirked,"Come to daddy."

Meanwhile up on the balcaney, Raphael was fighting with Aguila.

He jabbed at his arm with his sai."So..You guys are immortal eh?" He dodged his on coming stone fist."That must be great. Ya know cus'.." He dodged left and did a round house kick."Nuttin' can kill ya."

The general locked blades with him and smirked. His red eyes looked into his amber ones,"You are a strong fighter." He pushed him back against the railing."Why don't you join us?"

Raph punched and dodged a few times. He backflipped away from the statue and twirled his sai. He smirked,"No thanks. I'm good." he made a gester that meant 'come and get me'. Aguila outraged to be mocked at, lunged at him. Raph doged in time and watched as the general fell. He umped up on the railing of the balcaney and looked down.

The stone general was, to his dissapointment, alive and ready for the next attack. Raph rolled his eyes and jumped down after him.

The turtles managed to hold them. They backed the staues up against the edge of the portal's opening. Splinter shouted to his sons,"Boys! It's time to finish this!"

All at once the four leapt into the air and kicked the four stoned generals into the swirling vortex.

Michelangelo looked from the vortex to his brothers."So. Did we win?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. _Somethings not right. _He looked at each of his brothers shoutiing,"Don't celebrate just yet! This isn't over!"

A large spark shot out from the vortex. Slowly the stoned generals emerged from the vortex without a single scratch on them.

Raph growled,"Why don't dey stay down?!"

Aguila gave a dark chuckel."Did you honestly think that without all the monsters you could just kill us so easily." He scuffed,"We are immortal you fools!"

"Lets hope April hurries with that monster!"

Raph rolled his eyes and smirked,"Don't worry bro! My man Casey is on the job!"

"And that's what I'm afraid of!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile out in the courtyard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton was driving in front of the Cawabunga Carl van and the monster. She steered the bike through the courtyard, weaving around some hedges and stoned monuments. her heart hammered against her chest. She prayed they weren't too late. She sped onto the bridge and crossed over it. She gained speed seeing the doors closed. She closed her eyes shut tight as the bike crashed through the doors with a loud bang, followed by the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the turtles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph chuckled hearing is friend Casey shouting,"Speacial delivery!"

Everyone turned to see a mortor cycle crash through the doors. Raph's eyes widdend. He watched as the rider and the bike skid across the marble floor dodgeing the oncoming van. Not too far behind was a large liazard that could be godzeilla's long lost cousin. The monster went sliding across the marbled floor.

"Outta da way!" Everyone scattered away from the vortex. The turtle's watched as the stoned staues slowly cracked. They screamed in anguish. A large red light flashed and they turned into dust, closing the portal forever.

Mikey stared at the spot where the vortex was and looked over at Donatello."So did we win now?"

Donnie smiled,"Yeah...I think we did." He highfived his little brother and cheered,"We won!"

Raph smiled and chuckled at his younger brothers, but quickly frowned. He remembered about the mortor cycle and the rider. He turned and found the all too familiar bike turned on it's side next to the battle shell. His eyes widdend.

"Shit, Ashton!" He ran towards his bike and found Ashton trying to stand up. She found her footing in no time and took off the helmet. She shook away some off the helmet hair.

She smiled seeing Raph standing in front of her."Hey hot shot."

He shooked his head and pulled her into a bone crushing hug."I 'tought I told ya ta stay at da lair."

Ashton pulled away from him slightly and shrugged,"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now can I?" He rolled his eyes and lead them back towards his brothers.

Meanwhile, Casey was breaking through the door of the, also side turned, vehicle. Onnce he got it to budge a little he growled,"Nice paraelle parking." He kicked it,"Next time.." He kicked it again opening the door,"I'm driving!" He got out followed by Karai. Their hands touched on accident. Casey and Karai shared a glance.

April kicked them both out of the way sending them flying."Ooops." She smirked, only to be kicked herself by the foot ninja. She landed next to her boyfriend.

April looked over at Casey. She pounced on him and brought him into a passionate kiss.

Mikey grinned,"Awwww."

Raph scuffed and rolled his eyes,"Figures we do all da work and he gets the reward."

Ashton smirked,"Oh I wouldn't say that."

He raised an eyeridge,"What do ya mean-" He was cut off by her lips crushing into his. He smiled against her lips and picked her up. He spun her around once, before setting her back down again.

Their little 'moment' was broken when Winters started laughing. They all turned to find him sitting down laughing like some happy-go-lucky-fool.

Mikey frowned,"Ok even I'm not that happy after winning a fight."

Winters smiled at April,"Miss O'niel." She turned towards her former employer holding Casey's hand."I had my eyes on you from the begining."

Casey glared at him,"I knew it! OW!" April just hit the back of his head.

Winters continued on,"I knew you would be the one to help lift this curse." He looked up at the sky. The sun was edging it's way up into the sky."And now I can finially rest." A soft golden glow surrounded him and lifted him up into the air. His eyes turned shined a white glow. His body slowly turned into golden dust that blew away in the wind.

Mikey looked at Master Splinter,"Oooook that was wierd..."

Some of the dust started to swirl around. The dust soon formed a small portal of sorts. Everyone watched in awe as an image appeared, almost like looking through a window. there was a women in her mid-thirties sleeping on a couch with a beer bottle in her hand.

Ashton gasped and slowly walked closer to the portal. Her eyes softend,"Mom.."

Donnie and Mikey frowned,"Does this mean you're leaving?"

She turned around and saw all eyes on her. April, Casey, Mikey, Don, Leo, Splinter stared at her with sad expressions. She glanced over towards Raph and immediatly regretted it. He looked hurt and betrayed; like he knew she would choose to go back and forget about him. Her heart started to ach with confusion.

Ashton looked back at the sleeping figure passed out on the couch. _I can go back...but.._She looked away once more towards Raphael. He walked over to her side and gently touched her shoulders.

He whispered,"You should go." Her green eyes meet his amber ones."You have a life there and..." He looked away,"and..you can be happy wit yer mom."

She nervously chewed her bottom lip."But, what about you guys?"

Mikey managed a grin,"We'll see each other again dudette! I mean who else is going to play video games with me?"

Don also smiled,"Plus I'm positive that I can recreate the portal so we can come and visit." Ashton forced a smile, by the way they said it she knew it was only to comfort her.

April gave her an encouraging smile,"It was nice to have another girl around." She looked close to tears now,"I'm going to miss it."

Ashton looked at Master Splinter. She ran towards him and surprised him with a hug. She clung to him and whisperd,"Th-thankyou for being the father I never had." He slowly returned the hug and smiled.

"You will always be apart of our family daughter."

She released her hug on Splinter and group hugged with Mike and Don. Mikey was starting to cry a little. Ashton giggled softly,"Oh don't cry...becouse I might cry too."

She looked over to Leo. He gave her a small smile. He held out his hand for a handshake, but she gave him a hug instead. He stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. He finially just, though awkwardly, returned the hug. She whispered,"Please...please keep him safe..."

Leo glanced over at his brother. Raph was looking down at the ground. He felt sorry for his little brother. For the second time in his life had he seen his hot tempered brother look so...fragile. He whispered back,"I will. I'll keep him safe."

She looked at him gratefully and turned to give a quick hug to Casey and April.

Ashton hesitantly walked over to Raph. He looked at her and gave her a forced smile. They didn't say anything. He gently touched her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. It took all her energy to turn away from him.

Raphael watched as she walked towards the portal. _If ya love her, ya got ta let er'_ go. He looked away from her. He didn't want to see her go, it would kill him. It took all of his strength not to go and stop her from leaving. He could hear a wooshing sound and felt the wind pick up some speed. He closed his eyes and opened them again, still not looking back. She was gone.

"Raph..." He didn't turn around."Uh...Raphie!"

"Not now Mike."

"But Raphie boy, I think you should-"

"Look, I jus' wanna go home an' pretend dis neva' happened." He began to walk away.

"Wait! You're not understanding what I'm trying to say!"

"Mike's right Raph. You really need to-" Donnie was also cut off.

"To what!? Look she's gone an' aint comin' back! There's nuttin' else ta talk about!" He kept walking and almost reached the entry way.

Leonardo yelled,"Just turn around or I'll leave again and this time I'm not coming back!"

He growled and turned around about to snap a retort. His words died on his tongue, he was completely speechless. His eyes widdend. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ashton was standing there in front of him.

She crossed her arms over her chest."Did you really think I would up and leave after everything we've been through?"

Raphael felt a smile tug on his lips,"Well you weren't exactly showin' any signs of stickin' around princess."

She smiled."True, but you're one to talk. You told me to leave when it was pretty obviouse you wanted me to stay."

He raised an eyeridge,"So does dis mean yer stayin'?"

Her smile widdend,"Yup...I mean.." She looked a little uncertain,"If it's alright."

He chuckled."I'm ok wit you stayin' and Mike an' Don's ok wit it." He looked over towards his father and older brother."Dat leaves two people."

Slpinter smiled and chuckeled,"I would love to have Miss Parker stay with us."

Everyone stared at Leo. He smirked and tilted his head to the side."You know I always wanted to have a sister."

April smiled and laughed,"So it's settled then. You're officially staying here as part of the family!"

"I hate to interupt this touching moment." Everyone, surprised, to see Karai leaning up against her second in command for support and that she was even still there. She catched her breath,"I am afraid we will meet again, but with a familair enemy."

Raph's eyes widdend. he looked over towards Splinter,"She doesn't mean...?" He let the question hang in the air. Everyone had the same thought come to mind. _The Shredder._ Karai just smiled and threw down some smoke pellets.

Casey and April started coughing up some inhaled smoke."What is it wit ninjas an' smoke pellets?" The smoke cleared to reviel Karai and her ninja gone.

Mikey looked around in slight confusion and frowned."Soooooo what do we do now?"

Ashton smiled and grabbed ahold of Raph's hand. He smiled back at her, knowing this time niether of them are letting go."Lets go home."

**Me:Raphael are you...crying? **

**Raph:*frowns and looks away* Nah, jus' my allergies. **

**Me:*smirks* If ya say so**

**Mikey:*sniffles and starts to tear up* **

**Me:Awwww! Mikey what's wrong? **

**Mike:I just love happy endings! **

**Me:*hugs* At least you're man enough to cry **

**Raph:*rolls eyes* Watevah **

**Leo:Well I am going to miss you...*smirks* actually no I wont miss you **

**Me:-_- that hurt...**

**Don:Ya you really neeed some mental help **

**Me:That went straight to my heart and killed me... **

**Raph:Yeah, plus no more story **

**Me:*smiles* Oh I wouldn't say that **

**Raph, Mike, Leo, and Don:WHAT?! **

**Raph:I thought this was the end! **

**Don:Yeah I mean it's finished right? **

**Me:*winks* Please Review and don't forget to vote! **

**Leo:5 **

**Don:4 **

**Mike:5**


	14. A new start

**(A.N) Sadly every story must come to an end. :( I would like to dedicate this last page to my fellow readers-from the crazy, to the dedicated, to the ones that are just checking it out, and even the flamers- I appreciate your support and rants! I also loved your comments! They made me laugh, cry, both, and even helped me out with my writing. So don't be too sad becouse like some stories do have, there will be sequel! ;) **

Ashton leaned against the back of the couch and watched Mikey play his video game. He just had one last zombie to kill before he beat this _DarkGameMaster_ guy- whoever he/she was. He was standing up at this point with his 'game face' on. His tongue was slightly sticking out from the side and his eyes were squinting at the screen.

Ashton couldn't help but laugh at the young turtle. It had only been three weeks since the Winters incident happened and everything was getting back to 'normal'.

Mikey hissed out,"Shhhh! I need quiet!" He moved his avatar around the corner and he spotted the last zombie. Mikey grinned and shouted,"YES! I am now the new record holder for-" The screen went black and his game disapeared. The orange clad terripan was frozen, still wearing his grin. He was like that for almost a minute

Ashton frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He didn't budge. She waved her hand next,"Uh...Mike? Mikey you there?" He didn't even blink.

"Five months..."

She raised an eyebrow."What?"

He said it agian, louder, through his teeth."I've been playing this game for five months and when I finially make it to one zombie..."

He was starting to scare her."Donnie! I think Mikey has finially snapped!"

Donatello walked in with a confused expression clearly on his face and frowned,"Oh that's right I forgot to pay for the internet and cable bill." He looked at his younger brother."Well thanks for the reminder! I'll get it paid tomarrow." With that he left.

Ashton put a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder."Tough break man."

He threw his game consoule to the ground. He sighed,"I'm going to go and do somthing more active. Like reading comics!"

She giggled and shook her head. _He'll get over it...eventually.._

**(Laser Light- Jessie J) **

" 'Ey princess."

Ashton smiled and felt her heart flutter a little at the sound of his voice. She turned around to find Raph smirking down at her. She smiled seeing her locket around his neck still. (he never tooked it off) she also noticed in his hands he was holding his Night Watcher helmat; but she didn't question him as to why he had it out."Yes, hot shot?"

He crossed his arms over his chest."We still on for tonight?"

She smiled,"Uh..in a word duh!" He chuckeled."I'll go ahead and get ready and meet you out by the garage 'k?"

_In a blink of an eye_

He shrugged,"Yeah whateva'. Jus' dont take too long girlly."

_I was falling from the sky _

As Ashton walked over towards her and Raph's room (afterwards they just went ahead and moved in together, no point in hiding it) she couldn't help but think that it felt like it was only yesterday that she came tumbling into Mikey on that fateful day.

_In a blur, you took my breath away _

_And my heart starts beating _

_And my lungs start bretahing _

She mentally shook herself from her thoughts and went to busy herself with getting ready for her date with Raph.

Meanwhile, Raphael was heading towards the 'trophy room', as his bros called it. The room stored all the weapons/possesions that their enemies or fellow assests carried into battle with them. All part of the many battles- from the worse of times to the good- all held a preciouse memorey. He smiled softly, peeking in to find his master putting Winters...er..Yaldo's helmet on the middle self. He gripped his Watcher helmet and took in a deep breath.

_And the voice in my head starts screaming _

"Have any more room fer one more?"

Splinter turned around and smiled softly at his son. He nodded and stepped back to allow his son to place the helmet next to Yaldo's. When he placed it there, a wieght seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. _The Watcher's gone...fer now.._ His father placed a hand on his shoulder. They smiled at eachother, as if remembering all the events that lead them here today.

_I'm alive! _

_"Who da hell are you?", a famialar gruff voice asked. Ashton opened her eyes to find Raphael practicly giving her the death glare. _

_She cleared her throat,"H..hi, I'm Ashton." _

_You're like a laser light buring down _

_burning down, on me _

_You're like a laser light burning down _

_burning down on me _

_They both paused looking at eachother before laughinf their heads off. When she finially cuaght her breath she siad,"Alright that's enough work...for today at least." He smirked up at her and fought back a blush, noticing the compromising position they were in. _

_You make me feel good _

_You make me feel safe _

_You make me feel like I can live another day _

_He grabbed her wrists and gently placed them to her side."Den dis is da part when da hero kisses da girl." _

_You make me feel good _

_You make me safe _

_You know I wouldn't have it any other way _

"Hey, do you think I can out mine up there too?"

Mikey's voice broke Raph from his reverie. Master Splinter chuckeled and shaked his head. Raph frowned and looked to see what was so funny. He smirked. _Figures._ Mike stood there with a big cheesy grin on his face, holding his Cawabunga Carl foam head.

_(D-D-D-David G) _

_(J-J-J-Jessie J) _

Raph left his little brother to humor their father. He went to head for the garage when he heard the familair sounds of Leo practicing. He changed his direction for the dojo. He leaned up against the door post and silently watched his older brother work on his kantas.

_You and me face to face _

_And there's so much I could say _

_"Hey." _

_"...Hey." he siad sounding slightly unsure._

_"Uh...welcome home." _

_"Um, thanks." _

_On these words, and forever seem the silence _

_Leo squinted making sure he was seeing what he was seeing."...Raph?" His hot headed brother lashed out at him and decked him in the face. _

_Can you hear, that box brea-brea-breaking _

_And the world starts sha-sha-shaking _

_He stared blankly into Leo's glare.'Jus' let go'. His eyes widdend a fraction. He looked from his weapon to his brother.'I understand now'. _

_They keep talking, talking, talking _

_But we're walking, walking, walking to the light _

_"If yer gonna lead us outta dis, yer gonna need these." He handed his brother a new pair of katana blades. _

_Tonight, tonight_

Leo finished his last kanta and started the process again to correct some minor mistakes. Raph took on last glance at his brother. He smiled and whispered,"Thanks bro."

_You're like a laser light burning down _

_buring down, burning down on me _

_You're like a laser light burning down_

_burning down, buring down on me _

Raph walked into the garage to find Ashton leaning up against one of his Harleys. She smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you say girls took too long." She waited until he was seated on the bike and took her place behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, before asking,"What took ya so long?"

_You make me feel good_

_You make me feel safe _

_You make me feel like I could live another day _

He smiled and reaved up the bike."Jus' had ta say good bye ta an ol' friend." She smiled and tightened her grip around him. He sped out of the garage.

_You make me feel good _

_You make me feel safe _

_You know I wouldn't have it any other way _

"So...where are we going?"

Raphael chuckeled. He yelled back,"No clue! But hell, we'll get dere fast!"

_stop...please don't stop...I wont stop _

_We wont stop _

They stopped at a building near the harbor. Raph helped her climb up the building. Now the two were sitting on the ledge watching the sunset into the harizon. Ashtoon leaned in against his arm, that was drapped over her shoulders.

He smirked and shifted his position a little. He reached in behind his back and revieled a long black box. Ashton raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckeled."Yer suppose ta open it."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She took the box from him and opened it. Her eyes widdend. She looked up at him and let him take the necklace out of the box."How...why?"

_In a blink of an eye_

_I was falling from the sky _

He pulled her hair to the side and put the necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain necklace, with a turtle with a red diamand in the middle of it's silver shell as it's only decoration. Raph placed a kiss on her exposed neck."Now, I'll always be with you."

His amber eyes meet her green ones. They leaned forward and shared a kiss.

_In the blur, you took my breath away _

**(A.N) Well votes would be closed by now...but there's a problem...LEO and MIKE are tied. So should I do a double romance in the sequel or should I do a tie breaker? (might do a double romance...but not really sure on it...) I really need your guy's help in this! Please review or PM me! -Bell :) **

**P.S.**

** Thank you guys so much for sticking with the searies (you know who you are!) Honestly I would written them down buut there's too many of them! I will defaintly put down ALL names at the end of my sequel to make up for it! *crosses heart* **


End file.
